Crucified
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Sookie is a tribe leader in Eire fighting against the invading Romans. She meets Eric who is a Roman Centurion. A bit dark, and rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes another fic, yes I know I should be working on that other fic, but I'm not. This fic is a revamp of a very old fic I co wrote with someone for another fandom. Sadly it was completely lost to the interwebs, so here I am trying to re-write it. Nostalgia. This will be a double or triple shot. Don't kill me on historical inaccuracies please. Still no beta for me, so forgive the mistakes.

Go bhfanad in Éirinn go brách - May I stay in Ireland for ever  
>Faugh an Beallach - Irish battle cry - clear the way<br>Filleann an feall ar an bhfeallaire - The bad deed returns on the bad-deed doer.

* * *

><p>Susanna looked up into his blue eyes that seemed empty and hallow as his hands held her arm down. Large, callous hands that touched her days ago, brought her pleasure were now holding her down.<p>

"Why?" she asked him

He did not respond, instead he looked down. He looked at her soft skin. She felt the harsh blow across her face.

"Silence! Pagan whore!" a soldier yelled as he held her other arm down.

She felt the blood trickle from her lip. She watched as they placed the small piece of wood into her palm. She watched as they placed the large long nail on top of the wood. She watched as he turned and looked away. He couldn't watch. He couldn't bear to be so close to her. He closed his eyes.

It was too much for him, but his father and commanding general Appius Livius Ocella had ordered him to carry out the sentence. He could not deny an order from him. But at the same time Sookie, or Susanna as she was known to her people had fought against his father's legions. She had fought, and fought and was finally captured. He knew what the penalty for her defiance was. His father had come to Eire in hopes of conquering it and adding it to the Roman Empire. Brittannia was a colony and soon Eire would be too. But the tribes of Eire would not allow a foreign emperor rule them. They banded together and fought and fought. It was a long bloody battle. Until Appius Livius Ocella came with his legions of soldiers. And he attacked without mercy. Thousands of soldiers were lost, but thousands of barbarians were slaughtered.

Sookie's clothes had been stripped of her, they made her wear a dirty shroud. They would have cut her hair but they were in a rush to carry out her sentence. Barefoot and almost naked, she lay there wondering why Erik would betray her. She had loved him, trusted him, but in war, she had been blinded by her love.

Sookie saw the hammer rise and come crashing down. Instantly the pain was searing through her hand. Her mind went numb. The hammer came crashing down again, driving the dirty nail deeper into her hand. The air left her lungs. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't scream. She felt the other hand being nailed through. She felt her feet being moved and a piece of wood placed on top of them.

"Why Erik?" she whispered out

But Erik would not turn to face her. Instead he got up and walked away. Erik left her. The reality of it finally hit her when she felt the final nail being driven through her flesh and bones. She would not scream. She would not give them that joy. She knew that the tribes would still fight without her. That her brother would continue the fight. Her uncles, and grandfather would avenge her and drive the Romans out.

"Raise her" Appius commanded

The Roman soldiers with ropes, pulled the wooden cross Sookie was nailed to up. The pain was overwhelming. It was tearing at her insides. She was bleeding out of her hands and feet. Gravity working against her, pulling her down ripping her bones and flesh. She could feel her body being dragged down by its own weight. She could feel her life bleeding out of her. She could feel herself unable to breathe.

She saw Erik standing next to Appius unable to look at her. Appius smiled and handed Erik a scroll and commanded him to read it. Erik unraveled the scroll and read it out loud.

"For your crimes against the Roman Empire, for banding together the barbarian tribes in Hibernia, for fighting against and treason against the Roman Empire you have been sentenced to death by crucifixion." Erik said

Sookie with whatever strength she had left would not let it end like this. They had come to invade their lands and enslave them. She and her people did what naturally came to them. They fought back. And she would fight them with her dying breathe. Erik had betrayed her. The man who claimed to love her, who she believed she loved. She knew now Romans were incapable of love, or mercy.

"For your crimes against Eire, you will never leave this island alive. And I will watch with great joy when the tribes burn your ships, burn your army and carry your heads as a warning to future legions. And I will smile upon your deaths" Sookie said as she smiled

"Pagan whore. Break her legs" Appius commanded

"Go bhfanad in Éirinn go brách!" Sookie screamed out

Her cry was so loud that the heavens ripped apart, thunder and lightening descending down upon them. The soldier holding the hammer flinched from the thunder. Sookie looked up at the sky as she was being drenched in the rain water. She opened her mouth to catch the rain. The hammer smashed into her legs. Her body fell forward. Sookie struggled from the pain searing through her body to lift her head.

Erik turned to leave, but Appius placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Centurion. We do not leave until the prisoner has died" Appius commanded

Erik pulled his shoulder away and walked away. What he had done to her would haunt him forever.

"Faugh an Beallach" Sookie said as she felt herself dying, "Faugh an Beallach"

* * *

><p>Erik returned to his tent and took off his armor. He sat down on the pile of furs. He could almost smell on her on them. He got up and poured himself some wine. His eyes went to the old viking torc laying on his table. His fingers brushed up against the old torc. He remembered the last time he wore it. He was still a child. He was traveling with his father on a Viking ship. They had stopped in Eire before heading off to new lands. He had met her, Sookie as a child. She was a spitfire and a hellcat and would not back down from anything or anyone. She was a tornado. He was a volcano, and together they an explosive pair. They got into more trouble than anyone could imagine. Thick as thieves and twice as crafty. They were only together for a week, and at the end of that week Erik was to set sail for new lands with his father. He gave her his torc, which she wore happily and she gave him his first kiss. He'd never see her again until a month ago. The torc was a dead giveaway when he saw her. And he wished he never had.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie opened her eyes and she was lying on a white slab. She was in a white room filled with mist and fog. It didn't make any sense. Was she dead? Was this the afterlife? She stood up and looked at her hands. The wounds from the nails were still there. She was still wearing the dirty shroud. She looked around to see if there was anyone there.<p>

"Hello?" Sookie called out

A figure emerged from the fog and smoke. Sookie stepped back until she saw who it was.

"Sookie my child, it is me"

"No, I saw you once as a child, but you, you haven't aged at all"

"It is me, your great grandfather Niall. I've come for you child"

"You can't be real"

"And you're dead"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Jason and Fintan will continue on without me"

"You have so much faith in others. I have come to bring you to Fae"

"Fae?"

"Yes, because you are part Fae, you will come to my realm."

"But that was a myth."

"Sookie, Fae is real, you are part fae. The mortal side of you died, your Fae spark lived on."

"The mortal side? What about Jason?"

"Jason will make a find leader. Fintan will avenge you"

"Will Jason be here too with us?"

"No, Jason does not have the spark. Jason will go to the afterlife"

"Can't I go with him?"

"No, my child. You must come with me, or I can send you back"

"Really?"

"I sense what's in your heart. You want to go back, you want your vengeance. You want to drive them out of Eire, our homeland. But you need to understand, that if I do send you back, and you are no longer mortal. I will be sending you back as a Fae."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, you have Fae powers, it means you will be stronger than you ever were before, and that you have the same weaknesses as us. Come we don't have much time" Niall extended his hand to her.

Fintan walked through the camp. He entered Jason's tent.

"Fintan, do you have word of my sister?" Jason asked

"The Romans have crucified her on the hills. We must cut her down and bury her, and then we will avenge her"

"They have taken my sister from me, I will avenge her"

"The tribe will avenge her"

* * *

><p>The rain had finally stopped. The 2 Roman soldiers guarding Sookie's body were busy talking to each other and bored. They had to make sure no one came to take the body. To fulfill the sentence her body had to remain up there until it became to rot and decompose and the animals would begin to fest upon it. Her body would serve as a warning to all those that opposed the forces of Rome.<br>Niall appeared dressed as a Roman soldier. He walked up to the two soldiers who were talking.

"I've come to relieve you" Niall said in a deep voice

"Already?" asked the first soldier

"Yes, off you go" Niall said

"What is your name and rank?" the second soldier asked

Sookie's eyes opened slowly. She lifted her head and saw Niall dressed as a soldier talking to the other 2 soldiers. She looked over at her hand which still had a nail in it. She stared at it and it flew out of her hand and hit the roman soldier in the head.

"What was that?" the other soldier yelled

Niall drew his sword and quickly cut off the head of the other soldier.

"I was trying to avoid that" Niall said

Sookie looked down at her great grandfather.

"A little help?"

Niall waved his hand and the other 2 nails flew out of her body and her body floated down to the ground. Sookie was amazed that her body healed and her legs were no longer broken.

"Your mortal body died, this is your fae body. But it comes with fae weaknesses. You must be aware of them. We must go find your brother before we are discovered"

Niall took Sookie's hand and they transported away. When Sookie's eyes opened she was in her tribe's camp. She looked around and saw her people all stop and stare at her. Niall shed off the Roman armor to reveal his clothes underneath. A green tunic with a gold belt with the emblem of his royal symbol as a buckle and brown leather pants. Sookie headed straight towards Jason's tent. She pushed the folds of the tent aside and entered. Inside she saw Jason and Fintan looking at a map.

"Sookie!" Jason yelled as he grabbed her and held her close, "I heard you had died"

"I was crucified" Sookie replied

"Those Romans can't do anything right" Fintan said as he joined in on the hug

"I love seeing the family together" Niall said as he entered the tent

"What are you doing here?" Fintan yelled

"I brought Sookie back to you" Niall responded

"What did you do to her? I was told she had died" Fintan said

"She did die, she died because you were unable to protect her. If I hadn't interceded she would have remained dead and joined me in Fae" Niall said

"Wait, Fae is real?" Jason asked

"Yes it's real" Sookie said

"What did you do to her?" Fintan asked, "You couldn't have just brought her back! You did something to her"

"Still observant. Her mortal body died, when I returned her to earth, she came back as a fae" Niall said proudly

"Are you insane? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Fintan yelled

"Lower your voice this instant! No one knows what she is except the 4 of us right now. She has come back to seek vengeance and she will have it. It is her right or have you forgot the laws of this tribe?" Niall said in a hushed tone

"Sookie has the right to vengeance. And we will help her obtain her" Fintan said

* * *

><p>Erik was laying in his bed of furs holding onto the old torc. He had drank all the wine and passed out. Sookie popped into his tent. She walked over to him quietly. She pulled the dagger from her boot standing over him. She saw the old torc in his hands as he slept. She remembered in her moment of weakness she yielded to him, and it cost her, her life. She would not allow it again. She sat down on him, straddling him. She reached down and pushed his blond hair out of his face. Her touch caused him to stir in his sleep.<p>

"Filleann an feall ar an bhfeallaire." Sookie whispered

"Erik!" Appius yelled as he entered his tent

Erik's eyes opened and he saw Sookie over him holding the dagger in her hands. She turned quickly and threw her dagger at Appius. It landed in his shoulder. He fell back screaming. Erik grabbed Sookie and threw her onto the bed, his weight crushing her.

"Sookie?" Erik asked as he looked at her face.

She looked the same, as if she never died, but there was something different about her. He couldn't explain it but he felt even more drawn to her.

"Hello lover, did you miss me?" Sookie asked

"How can this be?" Erik asked

"Do not address me so informally centurion, I am Susanna of the Brega tribe."

Sookie pushed Erik back onto the bed.

"You died..." Erik said

"You let me die."

"Kill her Erik!" Appius yelled from the floor

Sookie got up off the bed of furs. She turned and faced Appius.

"Can't do your own dirty work can you?"

Appius pulled the dagger out from his shoulder and attempted to throw it at her. She raised her hand and a strange light shot out of them. It hit him and sent him flying out of the tent. Sookie looked at her hand in amazement. Erik got up and reached out to touch her. She turned around and grabbed his wrist.

"In another lifetime I would have welcomed your touch. But not this one" Sookie said

She let go of his wrist and took a step back from him.

"The next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield, and I will kill you, the same way you did to me" Sookie said

"I look forward to it, Susanna"

Sookie smiled and then disappeared before his eyes. He blinked and looked to make sure she was gone. He didn't believe what just happened. She was alive, and had new powers it seemed.  
>Sookie popped back to her tribe's camp. She went to Jason's tent. Inside was Jason and Fintan discussing their game of attack.<p>

"Sookie, did you do it?" Jason asked

"No, his asshole of a father showed up. Lost my dagger" Sookie said

"Are you getting it back?" Fintan asked

"I left it in his shoulder" Sookie smiled

"That's my girl!" Jason said as he hugged her

"We must prepare for battle" Sookie said

* * *

><p>Appius was in his tent having his wound tended to. Erik came in to see how his father was doing.<p>

"Where is that demoness?" Appius demanded

"She is gone, she disappeared before my eyes" Erik replied

"She has bewitched you! I knew she was a witch!"

"She is different now"

"She died, I saw it. She died upon the cross. She is a demoness, do not be fooled Erik"

"I suppose we should prepare for battle then"

"We attack at first light"

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, how Erik went from Viking to Roman centurion will be explained. Yeah I know, Sookie's name isn't exactly Gaelic, Celtic, Irish or whatever. Just go with it. If you're wondering what Erik's betrayal was, well we'll get to that too. All's fair in love and war remember?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, originally this was suppose to be a double or triple shot, I can see that, that's not happening. So it'll be a few chapters. Again, don't get on me with the historical inaccuracies. Still no beta. Hope you're amused.

* * *

><p>"Sookie! Where are you?" her father yelled at the docks<p>

Sookie was running around the docks watching the large ships come in and out. She was 6, the only daughter of their tribe leader. The docks were busy with traders, merchants and sailors. She watched in awe as the largest ship came to the port. It was the largest ship she had ever seen. There were colorful shields on the sides, too many oars to count, several large colorful sails and an ornately carved mast. She watched as they docked and got off their ship. They were all tall and blonde. She stared in awe. One of them stopped and bent down to her and said something to her in a foreign language. She shook her head and had her hands out trying to explain she didn't understand what he said.

"He says you remind him of his daughter" a voice said from behind

Sookie looked behind the tall man and saw a young blond boy with blue eyes. He wore a simple tunic with pants and a strange torc necklace.

"Oh, I don't know what I should say to him" Sookie said

The blond boy said something to the tall man, who laughed and walked off.

"What did you say to him?" Sookie asked

"Nothing really, he thinks everyone reminds him of his daughter. He's been on that boat too long."

"Who are you?"

"I am Erik, son of EsbjÖrn. We are Vikings" Erik extended his arm out to her

"I'm Susanna, daughter of Eochaidh, from the tribe Brega" she reached out and clasped his arm.

"Are you the only boy on the ship?"

"Are you the only girl on the longphort?"

"Yes, my father is king, and one day I will be king"

"Good for you Viking prince"

"Sookie where are you?" her father yelled

"Erik!" his father yelled

"Let's go" Sookie started to run and Erik followed her

The two kids ran up the hills overlooking the port. They watched as their fathers searched for them. They laughed as their fathers looked for them aimlessly.

"It's pretty here" Erik said as he looked around

"Course it is" Sookie said as she stood next to him, "Isn't it where your from?"

"It is, but it's so green here"

"Are you hungry?" Sookie asked as she offered him a piece of cheese

"Thank you" Erik took it from her and took a bite

"How long have you been on the boat?"

"A couple of months. I haven't had real food in a while. Mostly stale bread and cheese, and lots of salted fish"

"Come with me," Sookie grabbed his hand and led him down the hill towards the village.

The two came to the baker's house. The baker was busy taking bread out of the oven. Sookie saw the fruit tarts cooling by the window sill and quickly reached up and grabbed one. It was still hot and she held it with her shirt. The two quickly ran off into the forest. They stopped by a few rocks to catch their breath. Sookie took the fruit tart from her shirt and offered it to Erik.

"Here" Sookie said

"Don't you want any?"

"I take one from him every day, I don't think he notices. Besides you've been on a ship for months. You need it more"

"Thank you," Eric broke it in half and handed her the other half

Sookie smiled and looked at the fruit tart in her hands. She could still see the steam come out from it.  
>"Wait, it's hot!" Sookie yelled<p>

But it was too late, Erik took a bite and burned his mouth and tongue. He yelled out in pain.

"There's a river nearby, come" Sookie took Erik's hand

Erik let the cool water hit his lips and cooled his tongue. Sookie watched as the boy stuck his face into the river. Erik was looking at the small fish swimming in the river. Erik pulled his head out of the river and wiped his face with his sleeve. He pushed his shoulder length blond hair back.

"Feel better?" Sookie asked

"Já, I mean yes, thanks"

Erik looked and saw berries in a shrub nearby.

"What are those?" Erik asked

"Those are bilberries. The same berries in the tart"

Erik walked over and pulled a bunch off the shrub into his hand. He ate one and offered some to Sookie. Sookie was still holding both halves of the fruit tart. Erik took a bilberry and put it in her mouth.

"What are those berries, they're so bright and red. They look like a berry from home"

"No, don't touch those! They're bloodberries. If you eat one you'll die."

"Really?"

"Yes, none of the animals eat it. It's always there. No one eats them. I'll show you which ones are safe to eat"

Erik returned to his father's boat at nightfall. His face was smeared with berries and fruit tart. Sookie walked with him to his boat. The docks were dark and dimly lit. There were torches lit but it was hard to see. Sookie instinctively reached for Erik's hand and he looked over at the small blond girl next to him. Her hair was a bird's nest, her wild curls had leaves in them. Her face was covered in berries as well. They looked like twins.

"Erik!" his father yelled from the boat

"Father," Erik looked down as his father came down from the ship

His father spoke to him in old Norse. He was scolding Erik for running off and not returning until now. He saw his berry stained face and told him to clean himself up. He also noticed the girl next to him. He sighed. Even at such a young age, his son was a ladies man. His father motioned for him to get onto the boat and retire for the night. Erik nodded and turned to Sookie.

"Thank you" Erik said as he extended his arm out to her

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Sookie asked

"Yes, will you come back?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning, I'll bring you more berries"

"Till tomorrow then"

"Tomorrow"

Erik's father rolled his eyes, and pushed Erik slightly. Erik fell forward and ended up hugging Sookie. Sookie hugged Erik back. He smiled and climbed into the ship. Sookie watched for a moment before a loud voice was yelling at her from the darkness.

"Susanna! Where have you been?" her father roared

Sookie stood there frozen as her father approached.

"What has happened to you?" her father kneeled down and attempted to wipe her face

"Sorry father"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when your mother finds out"

Her father took her head and took her home.

The next morning, Sookie ran out from her house and towards the docks. She came running down the wooden boards toward's the viking ship. She had a small pouch with her that held the bilberries. She saw Erik standing by the boat waiting for her. A smile crept across her face.

"Erik!" Sookie yelled

"Susanna!" Erik ran up to her

The two spent the day stealing fruit tarts from the baker, and then talking and running through the hills chasing sheep. At one point Erik tried to ride the poor sheep. They ran through the hills, ate berries and looked up at the clouds in the sky.

"What's your necklace of? A bird?" Sookie asked

"It's Odin's raven" Erik replied

"Who's Odin?"

Erik explained to her about who Odin was, why he had a raven and the other Norse gods. Sookie seemed fascinated by the different Norse gods, and their adventures and tales of Valkyries and monsters and heroes.

"And when we die in battle as all Norsemen do, if we are worthy we will go to Valhalla. It's a giant hall, made of gold, with a feast awaiting, with ale and mead and other great Vikings. I think my grandfather is there"

"It sounds like a party"

"It is"

"Are there any girls there?"

"Um, why would you want girls there?"

"Why not? Don't you like girls?"

"Valkyries are girls. They bring the fallen warriors from the battlefield to Valhalla"

"So they're just a delivery service"

"They are strong, and powerful and should be respected. I hope to see one one day"

"Tell them I said hi"

The next day Erik took Sookie onto the boat. She showed her around. She looked at the tall mast, the large sails, the different colored shields and what they kept below. She was amazed as she looked around.

They spent the rest of the day by the lake where Erik tried to catch fish. He could see the fish swimming around with yellow dots on their belly. Strange as he had never seen fish with dots on it. Sookie watched and laughed.

"We have nets for that!" Sookie yelled

"We don't need nets!" Erik yelled

"Then you'll be hungry"

"Girls" Erik said as he rolled his eyes

"Hey I heard that!"

"Good!"

Sookie looked the the trees as she heard something.

"Hush! I heard something!" Sookie said

Erik stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. She stood up and walked closer to him. Erik quietly got out of the water. A strange animal walked out from the trees.

"What is that?" Erik asked

"It's a pony" Sookie said

"Really? Is that why it's so small?"

"I said it was a pony!"

"Can we ride it?"

"Why do boys always want to ride it?"

"Why not?"

Erik walked up to the animal who just looked at him. He reached out to pet it. Sookie followed behind him and the brown pony walks up to her. It begins to sniff around her and move her around.

"Stop that" Sookie said

The pony finally starts nipping at the pouch of bilberries she has tired to her waist.

"You're hungry" Sookie untied the pouch and poured the berries out into her hand. The pony greedily ate it up. Erik then climbed up and onto the pony. Sookie looked up at him.

"Give me your hand" Erik said

Sookie let the pony finish eating and then gave her other hand to Erik. He pulled her onto the pony. The pony started walking.

"Where we going?" Sookie asked

"I don't know, it's going wherever it wants"

The pony started walking where it felt like. The two looked around and wondered where the pony was taking them.

"We sail with the morning tide tomorrow" Erik said

"Will you come back?" Sookie asked

"I hope so, I do not know. We are traveling far, I do not know when we will return"

"You always have a friend here in this port" Sookie said as she held onto his hand

"If you ever come to the north, look for me"

"You may be king by then"

"Perhaps, but I can show you how the land is different from yours and I can show you how beautiful my country is"

"I hope so"

Sookie ran towards the docks as the sun was rising. She had stolen a fruit tart, and a round of bread. She had pouch filled with bilberries tied to her waist. She ran down the docks towards the Viking ship. The men had loaded their supplies into the ship and were ready to cast off.  
>Erik stood on the docks looking out. He saw Sookie running towards him, her long blond hair flying free in the wind. She ran up to him, gasping for air.<p>

"You came" Erik smiled

"Yes I came to see you off. Here" she handed him the fruit tart and bread

"Thank you Susanna"

"Baked fresh this morning, it's not stale yet"

"I will miss you and the adventures we had here"

"I'll miss you too, here" she handed him the pouch of bilberries, "So you'll always remember"  
>Erik smiled and he hugged her while still holding everything in his hands. She hugged him back and hoped he'd return one day. Erik pulled away and reached up to his Viking torc and took it off and handed it to her.<p>

"Here, to remember me by" Erik said

"You're giving me your pretty necklace?"

"Stop calling it pretty"

"But it is pretty," Sookie picked it up and put it on her neck, "Thank you Erik"

"To remember the Vikings to the North"

Sookie smiled and kissed Erik on the cheek. The Vikings on the ship noticed and chuckled a bit. Sookie then quickly kissed Erik on the mouth and pulled away.

"To remember me by" Sookie said

Erik's cheeks had flushed red, a bright red. Erik's father watched the two and shook his head. His son would be trouble with the ladies just as he was. He yelled at him that it was time to go. Erik nodded and looked back at Sookie.

"Good bye Susanna. I hope we meet again" Erik said

"It's Sookie, my friends call me Sookie. I hope to see you again someday. Safe Journey." Sookie said

"Good bye Sookie." Erik said as he climbed back into the ship.

He stood there as the cast off and they raised their sails. They raised their anchor and set off to explore new lands. Erik walked to the back of the ship as they sailed off watching her wave to him from the docks.

Sookie stood there and waved goodbye to him, watched as his ship became smaller and smaller until it was gone along the horizon. Her fingers touched the Viking torc around her neck. It was indeed a pretty necklace.

Erik stood there watching until there was nothing but water around them. His fingers touched his lips where she kissed him. An odd sensation.

"Not bad my son, your first kiss already. You will much trouble with the ladies" his father said

* * *

><p><em>4 years later<em>

Sookie was helping her mother with her daily chores. Now that she was too old to be playing outside with the younger children she had been assigned tasks and chores around the house. She watched with envy as her older brother, Jason, was allowed to train and learn the art of combat. She didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to as well.

Her father explained that the men were the ones that fought, and the women were the ones that took care of the home and children. It sounded quite sexist to her, but her father explained that the men had to fight and protect their lands from invaders and enemies. The women would have to make sure the families survived, that their children survived, even if it meant cooking and cleaning.

She would always go onto the hill overlooking the docks to see if there was a Viking ship. She often wondered what happened to Erik. What his adventures were like. If he still remembered her. Her fingers reached up and touched the Viking torc she still wore.

* * *

><p>Erik looked out at the sea. They have traveled for 4 years on the sea, they discovered new lands, new peoples and new animals. They were heading home finally. They were headed back to Eire, but the winds had blown them off course and they ended up in Gaul instead.<p>

They were heading to port, when they were greeted by Roman ships. Erik's father looked at the larger ships surrounded them. Erik stood by his father as the other Vikings stood up.

It was summer and they had made the mistake of taking off their armor. The Romans attacked without warning. A sea of arrows filled the sky. Erik's father covered Erik with his body, protecting him.

"Father!" Erik cried

"Remember my son, be strong. I will see you in the halls of Valhalla."

"Father? Father!" Erik shook his father, but it was too late. He had died. He looked around and saw that they had all been killed. Erik was the only one left. He attempted to lift his father's broadsword, but the weight of it dragged on the wooden floor boards. He heard the sound of an approaching boat.

Roman soldiers quickly boarded the ship. They looked over at the bodies of the dead vikings and then at Erik. They laughed at Erik's empty threats of throwing them off the boat, and quickly disarmed him. They dragged him off the ship and threw him onto the Roman boat. Erik fought, kicking and screaming. He was then thrown onto his knees and still fought with the soldier holding him down.

Before him sat a pompous Roman general. Appius. He sat there on a gilded chair, wearing his Roman armour. He had dark hair and eyes which narrowed when he gazed upon Erik.

"Silence boy!" Appius yelled, "So you savages can understand"

Erik looked up at him defiantly.

"Why did you attack us?" Erik asked

"And he speaks. My aren't you special"

"I no savage. I am Viking"

"You are a boy. And you will listen to me. You are quite an attractive boy. I could imagine what price you would fetch at auction. Hair made of spun gold. Eyes like the Aegean. You are quite a sight."

Appius scanned the boy, studying his features. He stood up and walked closer to Erik.

"You are quite beautiful. What is your name?"

"I am Erik, son of Esbjorn. My father is king, and he will have his vengeance"

Appius merely laughed.

"This is wonderful! Not only have I found a beauty, but a Viking prince no less. Your father and men are dead, and you are mine. Rome has no interest in the lands to the north. Far too frozen and icy, nothing of worth up there. But if they only knew there were more of you there"

Erik showed no fear, he didn't flinch as Appius walked around him.

"Erik, is it? You are mine now"

Erik pushed him away and ran to the side of the boat. He saw the edge and tried to jump to his freedom into the water. A roman soldier grabbed him before he could make it over.

"Let me go!" Erik screamed out

Appius walked up to Erik as he struggled with the soldier.

"I will have great fun breaking you in" Appius said

"Why did you attack us!"

"Because I wanted to" Appius said with a smile

* * *

><p>Sookie was on the hills overlooking the port. She watched as fewer boats came into the port. She still kept an eye out for her Viking ship. She wondered what had become of Erik. She had grown up, and there was talk of her being married off to another tribe. She had hoped to see Erik before she was to be married.<p>

She saw a ship heading towards the port. It looked as if it had been attacked. The sails were burned, there were arrows on the side of the ship. Once it reached port, the people jumped off quickly and started running. Sookie went down to see what had happened.

She walked towards the docks and saw there was fear in the eyes of the people who were running off the ship. She saw her brother Jason talking to the crew on the boat.

"Jason! Jason!" Sookie yelled

Jason looked over and waved. He finished speaking with the crew and climbed off the ship.

"The Romans have taken Britannia" Jason said

"What do you mean they've taken it?"

"They've taken it, the tribes banded against the Romans and lost. These are those who fled with their lives."

"You can't be serious"

"I am. There is talk that they are looking to invade us as well. They call us Hibernia"

"That is a stupid name"

"It is, but we have other things to worry about now. I must go speak with father"

Jason walked off and Sookie went to follow until a woman grabbed her arm. The woman was in her late 30's. Her long brown hair was matted down by soot and ash. Her green eyes pleading with her. Sookie could tell she was a mother who had very little, judging by her torn clothes, and the battered worn dark green cloak she wore.

"Please, my baby, I cannot find my baby" the woman cried

"I will help you find it, tell me what you wrapped it in. Is it a boy or girl?" Sookie asked

"I had her, I held onto her. The Romans came and took everything. We ran, I ran and carried her"

"Did you leave her on the boat?"

"The Romans came, I ran, I ran as fast as I could. But they wouldn't stop. They burnt everything. They destroyed everything."

"Did you take her on the boat with you?"

"I ran, I ran so fast, but they caught up with me. They took her. They took my baby away from me!"

Sookie didn't know what to say, so instead she held the crying mother in her arms.

"The Romans only know how to destroy. They take what they want and leave nothing left. They've taken my baby and my home. There is nothing left for me"

"You're safe now"

"Am I? How long before they are charging down your shores? Burning everything in sight? Beware of Romans."

Sookie pushed the woman back and looked at her.

"They have taken my daughter, but they will take your sons"

"Who are you?"

"Beware Susanna"

Sookie backed away slowly. Whoever this woman was she was not a refugee from Britannia. She kept her eyes on her as she slowly backed away.

"Sookie!" her father yelled

Sookie looked over and saw her father waving at her. She looked back and the woman was gone. She looked around to see where she went, but there was no sign of her. She quickly ran to her father.

"Father"

"Your wedding has been postponed."

"Why? Not that I'm complaining"

"All the tribe members are meeting. After the events in Britannia we have much to discuss"

"Can I come?"

"No, this is no place for a woman"

"You know I can help."

"Alright, but you're not to say anything, just stay in the back and be quiet"

Sookie had a talent. A special talent that few knew of, only her family. Sookie had the ability to hear inside the minds of men, women and children. She could hear their thoughts and feelings, and in that sense she could sense when someone was lying. Her ability was a great asset when the tribes were negotiating peace amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>Erik had been locked in a cage while he was held captive on the Roman ship. Appius would occasionally visit him to gaze upon his youth and beauty. He made sure he was given food and water. He wanted Erik to survive the trip back to Rome. Erik had tried to escape, but he was only 10 and was not strong enough to escape. He was trapped. He had hoped to escape, to see the sea, to join it. It didn't matter if they weren't near any land, as long as he escaped that's all that mattered.<p>

He thought of Susanna, or Sookie. He wondered what happened to her. He wondered if she was happy. He sighed and prayed for an escape.

The trip to Rome was long, and when they reached the port, they unloaded Erik still in the cage and placed him in a cart. He looked up in amazement at the sheer size of the city. White marble, buildings at all as the sky, statues, and so many people. Erik had never seen so many people in one place before.

The cart stopped and he was unloaded. They carried him inside a massive house and placed near a small square pool with blue tiles inside. Above was an opening letting the sun in. He looked around and saw so many things.

Appius entered and ordered the cage to be opened and Erik finally crawled out. He tried to stand up but his legs being cramped in the cage were unable to stand straight. He fell forward.

"Have him bathed and oiled. And put him in something presentable" Appius ordered

Erik was taken to be bathed by servants. He saw the giant pool and the colorful tiles. Water was being dumped on him as they bathed him. They combed his hair and washed away the dirt and grime from the ship. They dressed him in the clothes of a young Roman boy. He was presented to Appius who sat on the balcony overlooking the city. Erik looked up in amazement.

"Sit Erik" Appius commanded

Erik sat down on the bench across from him, still looking around.

"I had thought about branding you, making it known that you are forever mine. But then I would have to mar that beautiful skin of yours. So young and supple. Such a pity to ruin it. But there are other ways"

"I am not a slave. I am Viking"

"You are not a slave. You are no longer a Viking. You are now mine"

Erik looked at him strangely. It was odd the way he was staring at him. Almost predatory.

"I will not ask much of you. Something I would not ask of myself," Appius got up and walked over to Erik, lifting his chin up, "You are quite beautiful"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Oh no, you are very much a boy, a beautiful boy" Appius said as he stroked his blond hair.

Erik pulled away and ran to the other side of the balcony. He looked over the edge of the balcony. It was a long far drop before he would reach the bottom. He thought about it, if he killed himself would he be allowed into Valhalla to see his father? He felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. Erik's breathing became hitched. He felt another hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"My, your heart is racing" Appius said

* * *

><p>Sookie watched as her brother sparred with her soon to be husband Conner. She studied their moves and how they fought. She wondered if her marriage to Conner would mean anything aside an alliance between the two tribes. Sometimes she felt as if she was a pawn in this. She was the only daughter and it had to be her. She sighed and ran her fingers along the viking torc she still wore. She sometimes wondered if she imagined the boy she met when she was a girl. She shook the thoughts from her head.<p>

Erik lay in his bed wide awake. He could hear his foot steps coming towards his room. Erik closed his eyes. He knew what was coming. He felt Appius's hands on him. He kept his eyes closed. Erik thought of his family, of his father, of his life in the north, of Sookie, anything to get through it. Sometimes Erik felt as if he left his body and floated above watching Appius violate him. He would fly through the sky looking over Rome, watching the lights flicker while his body was still in the room with Appius.

Erik had fought Appius at first. Kicking and screaming. But he realized his screams fell on deaf ears. Everyone in the house worked for Appius and would never say anything against him. He was still a child and easily over powered. Appius would strike him, beat him, but never whip him. His skin, his beautiful skin would never be disfigured. Bruises would eventually fade, but scars or cuts would be forever damaging on his skin. Appius wanted to keep him beautiful.

Appius also knew that the little Viking within would try to escape and take his own life. Nothing close to resembling a weapon was allowed near him. He wanted to keep his Viking trophy in pristine condition.

Appius would enter Erik's room every night. He would engage in acts no child should ever endure. And when it was over, Erik would cry silently. In the beginning Erik would bleed from the nightly visits. Appius didn't care. As long as his outward appearance was beautiful, Appius didn't care if Erik bled out from his visits.

Eric prayed to anyone and everyone for his death. Death would be the only way to escape Appius. His prayers remained unanswered.

* * *

><p>Sookie looked at the rope wrapped around her and Conner's arm. She was married. Their tribes were now joined. There was a feast and a celebration joining the two tribes. Sookie danced with the children at her wedding. Her husband, Conner came up and took her hand to dance with her. She complied.<p>

"Why do you wear that necklace? It is not of your people" Conner asked

"It was a gift from a friend when I was a child" Sookie answered

"And where is this friend?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, just curious"

"I suppose he is exploring the world on his ship, having adventures and fighting monsters, while I dance with my husband"

"I do like the sound of that, husband."

Sookie watched the faces of the tribe members at the meeting. They were discussing the imminent Roman invasion. Britannia had fallen, the Romans were building a stronghold there and were formalizing their plan of attack. The tribes had decided that they must unite in order to keep the Romans out. Sookie could hear the fear and doubt in their minds. But then she heard a strange voice. It was in a strange language. She motioned for her brother who came to her side.

"Someone else is here" she whispered into his ear

"Where?"

"The bushes 30 paces to the right"

Jason quietly walked over to the bushes. He saw a Roman spy watching them. He quickly jumped on him and knocked him out. He dragged him back to the meeting.

"It appears we have an uninvited guest" Jason said

"It appears so" Conner added

* * *

><p>Erik experienced a growth spurt at the age of 14. He grew taller and taller. He was even taller than Appius. His lanky frame, his long blonde hair made him undesirable to Appius. Appius no longer visited Erik at night. Erik was relieved that he no longer had to endure it anymore. Apparently outgrowing his clothes and towering over Appius had some benefits. Appius decided that Erik should be educated and trained like a proper Roman child. Even though his viking trophy was growing up, he would not let him go.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie was walking up the hills over looking the docks. Perhaps today she would see a Viking ship. She saw smoke and ran up. She was horrified at what she saw. The docks were up in flames. She saw 2 Roman ships. She saw Roman soldiers attacking. She ran towards the docks.<p>

She wasn't sure what she was doing, just that she couldn't stand there and watch. She ran towards the flames and saw the children running away. She saw Conner's body lying nearby.

"No!" She ran to him and held onto his body, "Conner! Conner!"

Conner had died already. He was covered in blood. Her husband was now dead, and she was a widow. She held him close and kissed him on the lips.

"May the roads rise up to greet you" Sookie said

"Well aren't you a pretty one" a roman soldier said as he stood over her

Sookie looked up and saw him with a lecherous look in his eyes. Before she could say anything a sword was driven through his chest. The soldier fell forward onto the ground.

"Jason!" Sookie cried out

"What are you doing here? Run!"

"But Conner!"

"We will come back later for him. You must run, NOW!"

Sookie let go of Conner's body and ran. She ran through the chaos and fire. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran to her father's house and saw her father there getting on a horse.

"Father!" Sookie yelled

"Sookie, come!" he extended his hand out to her

She grabbed it and he pulled her onto the horse. The two took off immediately. Sookie didn't know where her father was taking her.

There was a meeting of the tribes later that night. They had decided to attack the Romans and drive them out of the port. The port was a strategic point, as long as the tribes held the port, the Romans would not have a stronghold on the isle.

"How are you holding up?" Jason asked

"My husband is dead. Our port has been taken. I'm just fine"

"We will take back the port"

"Jason, teach me how to fight"

"What? No"

"If you weren't there today, that Roman would have killed me. Teach me how to defend myself"

"I know you're upset, and you're not thinking clearly"

"I'm a widow. But I will not be a victim anymore. Teach me"

"Do not tell father"

* * *

><p>Erik was studying with his tutor. Appius was busy with politics in the senate which left Erik alone most of the time. Erik had thought of running away, but he realized people knew he belonged to Appius and if he did try to leave he wouldn't get far. He realized that he would never be free of him. Instead he studied. He learned everything there was to learn, everything there was a book for. His tutor took him to the library where he caught the eye of all the ladies there. Erik didn't understand why the girls were all staring at him as he walked in with his tutor. He looked at all the books inside the library and felt something he hadn't felt in a while. Joy.<p>

Appius returned home to find Erik reading. He had become aware of Erik's visit to the library and the gossip surrounding him. Apparently the ladies were all smitten with Erik. Appius seeked to use that to his advantage.

"It appears the ladies of Rome are wondering where you came from. It seems I have hidden you away from them long enough" Appius said  
>Erik looked up at Appius who had the same predatory look in his eyes.<p>

"It is time I showed you off to Roman society. Perhaps you'll find a wife with a sizable dowry and a politician for a father. You will do great things for me"

* * *

><p>Sookie carried her basket and walked along the beach. She skipped along the sand and saw the stares of the Roman soldiers that came ashore in their smaller boats. She smiled as she walked by. She saw there were 6 smaller boats on the beach. She counted and heard their thoughts. She heard that most of them were on the shore, the rest on the boat were commanding officers. She glanced over to the higher rocks where Jason was. She motioned with her hand the number 4 and then the number 2. There were 42 Roman soldiers on the beach, unaware of what she was doing. She reached out to Jason's mind. She heard him say the number 42. She nodded and dropped her basket. That was her sign.<br>Jason blew the horn, the call for the tribes to begin the attack. Sookie picked up her basket. The Romans looked around and saw Jason leading the charge with men behind him. The Romans stood firm and charged them. But then men leap from the sands beneath them and attacked them. The Romans did not expect such an attack. Sookie stood there and watched the fight. The Romans had underestimated them. And they would pay for it with their lives. A Roman soldier, bleeding, staggered towards her. Sookie pulled the dagger out of her basket and quickly sliced him across his throat. She watched him fall into the sand and bleed out.

The Romans were quickly killed and they had defended the beach. Sookie watched with great joy as her brother cheered. They never suspected her, she was a petite blond girl walking along in a dress. What threat could she possible pose? And she used it against them.

* * *

><p>Erik was returning from training within the ranks of the Roman army. Naturally he was a warrior and became a skillful fighter. He understood the mental planning behind launching an attack. He became calculating and cunning under the watchful eye of the Roman army. He traveled to new lands with them and conquered them in the name of Rome. He became a Centurion. Not only was he Appius's viking trophy, he was pride of Rome. He had become a Roman, and forgotten he was a viking.<br>Erik walked into the large house, greeted by the servants. Appius walked out and smiled at Erik's return.

"Erik, I see you've finally decided to return to us" Appius said standing on the other side of the giant pool with the skylight.

"Yes, father. I was out conquering the savages to the East. It took a while"

"Well no matter. I have arranged several ladies for you to meet"

"Must we do this?"

"Yes, we must. You are almost past the marrying age. You need a wife, with a large dowry of course"

"Could she not look like a horse this time?"

"I do regret that. Her father is a senator, I thought with her wealth it would be overlooked, but apparently not"

"When do I have to meet them?"

"Tonight. I have arranged a small gathering tonight in honor of your return"

"Tonight? Father, I have just returned"

"Yes, and you should be bathed and oiled before. And don't take too long"

Eric was getting dressed when he received a letter. He opened it and read it. He raised an eyebrow and tossed it aside. He went out into hallway and he saw that the small gathering was a large party. He sighed as he walked towards the people.

"Erik, come" Appius commanded

"Father" Erik responded

"Erik this is Lysenna, daughter of VALERIANUS." Appius said

Erik tried not to look bored, but she appeared to be another one of the polite ladies of roman society. Bred and trained to appear delicate and beautiful. He knew Appius chose this girl because of her wealth and dowry. Her father must have been someone of importance. He was not really paying attention to what the girl was saying.

"You are the adopted son of Appius Ocella?"

"Yes"

"How fortunate for you"

"Please excuse me. I need a word with my father" Erik said

"Of course" Lysenna turned and walked off

"Would you like a blond instead?" Appius asked

"No father, I am being sent off to Hibernia"

"I know, I'm going too"

"You are?"

"Yes, I received word of the problem in Hibernia. We are to set sail tomorrow morning"

"And yet you still have time to plan a party"

"It's my last night in Rome. A party was needed. Have you seen my newest acquisition?"

"What?"

Appius motioned his hand and a boy was brought forth. He looked to be about 10. His light brown hair was long and shaggy. His hazel eyes looked up at him, scared. Erik's body stiffened as he realized what Appius's latest acquisition was. It was his replacement. This boy would endure all that he did as a child. As he looked at the boy he realized there was something different.

"Where did you find him?" Erik asked

"I found him in the dead bodies of his murdered family"

Erik looked at Appius.

"Oh it wasn't my doing. His family ruled their lands foolishly. The poor revolted and killed them. He hid beneath his sister's dead body. It was quite a sight. He hasn't spoken since I got him"

Erik looked at the boy who's eyes changed to a calming green with specs of yellow in them.

"Can he speak?" Erik asked

"I'm not sure, the people in the area said he was quite a brat and yelled when he wasn't given his way. I suppose the trauma of watching your family being killed and hiding under your sister's body would cause a child not to speak"

"So observant"

"Nonetheless, he is quite lovely. I shall be taking him with me"

"You cannot bring a child into a battlefield"

"I am your commanding general, and you will obey me"

Erik knew he wouldn't win against him and lowered his head. He walked off back to his room. As he entered he saw a woman laying his bed naked.

"Tullia, I did not expect to see you this evening" Erik said

"I heard you had returned from you latest conquest"

"I am to leave again tomorrow"

"So soon?"

"Yes, my father commands it"

"Pity, we don't have more time"

* * *

><p>AN: If you're wondering it was a shetland pony they were riding as kids. Don't get on me on where they located in Ireland. Now that they're both grown up, let's see how their first meeting goes.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: writer's block on that other story, you can read about it on my prof page. so sad. meanwhile one shots are the only thing I've been able to write. go figure. I've been writing this one cause it's giving me a distraction since my other fic is just not moving. Go figure. Anyways. hope you guys are amused. This is so not historically correct so don't get on me for that. And still no beta, so you know what you're getting into!

* * *

><p>Sookie was practicing sparring with her brother Jason. She was getting good at it. Her sword fighting skills had gotten better. But she was a master at fighting with daggers. They were lighter and faster. She was able to fight and defend herself faster with them. And she was able to hide them better than a large broadsword.<p>

"Jason! Jason!" a small boy ran towards him

"What is it?" Jason asked

"We caught a spy! We're holding him in the caves. They want you and your sister to come"

"Alright, we'll go. Sookie" Jason said following the boy

They walked to the caves hidden on the side of the mountain. They were well hidden as the trees grew around them. They walked into the cave which was lit by torches. Inside was a Roman soldier tied up sitting on the ground. Two men stood next to him guarding him.

"What does he know?" Jason asked

"He hasn't said anything since he was captured" the first man answered

"We hoped your sister would use her talent" the second man said

Sookie stepped forth and reached out and touched the man on his arm. She started seeing images and voices. She had to focus as his mind was jumbled with many images. She reached deeper into his mind. She finally found it. It was a letter stating that reinforcements were coming. They were bringing a large army with them. She was looking at the letter for a number. She heard voices talking, she saw though his eyes. He was talking to his commanding officer.

"They are sending the largest legion to Hiberna, we will finally take this island and be able to go home"

"One can only hope the legion can crush the savage tribes here. I want to go home and see my family"

"They arrive in 3 months time"

"Not soon enough"

Sookie pulled her hand away. She looked up at Jason.

"They're coming" Sookie said

"Who?" Jason

"They're sending the largest army in 3 month's time" Sookie said

"How large?"

"Least 5000 or more"

Jason looked at Sookie in shock, then looked at the other two men. The Roman spy sat there and just smiled.

"In 3 months time, your island will be destroyed and you will submit to the will of Rome" he laughed

* * *

><p>Erik stood outside on the ship. He looked around and could see the island appear along the horizon. He had not returned here since he was a child. He wondered if the island was still the same. He wondered if she was still alive. He breathed in the air and exhaled. He felt something brush along him and looked down. He saw the boy standing there looking out at the ocean. There was something strange about him.<p>

"Do you have a name?" Erik asked

The boy looked up with his green eyes and merely nodded.

"Erik" he patted himself on the chest, and then motioned towards the boy, "And you are?"

"Alexei" the boy whispered

"Alexei? You can speak" Erik said

The boy nodded. Erik bent down and extended his hand out to him. Alexei stood there staring at it.

"I won't hurt you. Not the way he does"

"He hurts me every night"

"I know"

"How do you make it stop?"

"You grow up"

Alexei's eyes looked down and Erik stood up. He wanted to comfort the child, but he knew he couldn't. Instead they stood there in silence.

"I came here when I was a child" Erik started

Alexei looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It was a long time ago. I met a girl there, we had great adventures on that island. I wonder what happened to her"

"He let you out on your own?"

Erik bent down.

"I was with my Viking father then. I wasn't always a Roman"

"So he stole you too"

"Yes"

"And yet you stay"

"I have no choice. There are greater things at stake than my freedom"

"Like what?"

"One day you will understand"

* * *

><p>Sookie and Jason stood on top of the hills overlooking the docks. They knew the Romans would be overconfident and try to take the port again. She looked out at the water and saw ships approaching.<p>

"It is time" Jason said

"And so it begins" Sookie said

Jason lit the arrow on fire and placed it onto the bow. He pulled back and aimed. He shot the arrow down towards the port. They had covered the port with oil and debris. It lit up instantly. They had told the tribes that they would destroy the port, rendering it useless. They would not give the Romans anything. Sookie watched as the docks went up in flames. She turned around and saw the village below. It had been abandoned. All the grains and animals had been taken away, they would leave no food for the Romans.

And one by one the villagers set their houses on fire. One by one they burned their village. Sookie watched as everything was consumed by flames. The villages took what they needed and headed further inland. They knew the land better than the Romans and they wouldn't be found. Sookie got on her horse and rode off with her brother.

* * *

><p>Erik looked at the port in flames. Appius walked up next to him.<p>

"I gave no order to burn the port" Appius said

"Apparently someone else did" Erik replied

There was no where for their ships to dock. Instead they had to take their smaller boats to drag their tents and supplies ashore. This turned to be a tedious task as the soldiers was exhausted by the time they rowed to shore and back several times to bring their tents and supplies ashore. And they had to carry Appius's items across as well. They set up their camps near the beach. The horses they brought proved to be difficult transport. They did not want to stay on the small boat and most of them became nervous and trampled on the soldiers rowing or jumped off the boat.

Erik walked to the port. He started to remember the last time he was there. He wondered if she was still on the island. He saw the hills they used to play on. He walked towards them. He reached the top and saw that the village below had been burned to the ground. He felt a wave of sadness sweep over. He knew she lived there. He walked down towards the village. He looked around and walked over to where the bakery used to be. He remembered her stealing fruit tarts for him. He remembered the mischief they got into. He looked around.  
>He walked towards the lake. He remembered he was trying to catch fish, they were strange fish with yellow dots on the belly. He remembered the pony that came up to them. He walked into the lake and then looked into the water. He looked down and saw the fish swimming around. He stuck his face into the water and looked at them swim around.<p>

Sookie saw him from the otherside of the lake. She reached out into his mind to hear his thoughts. They were in a strange language. She couldn't understand what he was thinking. But when he stuck his face into the water to look around she was almost reminded of her Viking friend. She shook her head and quietly walked into the trees. It was a Roman standing in the lake, not a Viking.

* * *

><p>Jason and Sookie were in a nearby village talking to some of the leaders there. The sound of horses approaching alerted them. Everyone looked up. The Romans rode in on their horses carrying a ridiculous large eagle standard. It was a large eagle carved on top of pole. And fastened across it was a large red flag with gold trim and in gold lettering was a large A with an olive leaf design surrounding the letter.<br>There was great pomp and circumstance that the Romans brought with them. All in the name of tradition and procedure. The villagers wondered why the Romans made such a fuss about everything. Sookie pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. Jason stood tall and was on guard waiting for the Romans next move.

Erik rode in with a handful of Romans on horses. Appius insisted he take the large Roman eagle standard with him. He entered the small village and looked around. He saw the villagers look at them. He got off his horse and a few of his soldiers followed his lead. He slowly approached Jason, but suddenly something caught his eye.

Erik saw an old man carrying fish in a basket. He saw the fish on top had yellow dots on the belly. They were from the lake. He walked over to the old man instead. Jason watched in confusion as Erik followed the old man. Erik's soldiers were equally confused.

"This fish in your basket, it's from the lake nearby?" Erik asked

The old man stopped and turned to Erik. The old man was confused why a Roman was talking to him. He set the basket down.

"Yes, it's from the lake nearby. But how do you know that Roman?"

Before Erik could respond his soldiers were calling to him, asking what his next command was. He looked back at the old man and then back at his men.

"I suppose we should talk to the locals" Erik replied.

Jason pushed Sookie behind him.

"Have you come to invade us?" Jason asked

"Not really. Just came for the local cuisine" Erik responded

"Did you do that to Brittania?" Jason asked

"Not today. Perhaps you'd like to arrange a meeting with the local tribe leaders"

Jason was taken aback by Erik's directness and boldness. Sookie tried to reach out into his mind again, but was only getting pieces and images. She was getting that strange language again that she didn't understand.

"We can meet somewhere neutral, like here. We have no need to burn this village, considering the port and the village near it was burned to the ground, not by us of course" Erik said

"Of course, why would you the invading Romans not burn the port and the village. It makes total sense that you didn't want to destroy everything" Jason said angrily

"We only want to make Hibernia part of the Roman empire, not destroy it"

"It's Eire and we do not want to part of anyone's empire"

"Then we should discuss it. Perhaps tonight then, at midnight? You can send word through the old fisherman. He won't be harmed, I promise"

"And how can we take your word?"

Erik took his horse by the reins and led him over to the old man with the fish. He handed him the reins.

"Here, take my horse. No one will harm you. Bring some fish with you" Erik turned his attention back to Jason, "We do have a sense of honor, our word is binding and without it we are without honor"

Jason said nothing and watched as the soldiers got back onto their horses. Erik waved them off and said he was walking. Jason and Sookie watched Erik as he walked, they had never seen anyone act so strangely.

"I will speak with father" Jason said

* * *

><p>Erik stood on the hills overlooking the docks. He sat down and looked up at the sky. He looked up at the clouds and thought back to his memories. He smiled. And for the first time in a long time, he felt something inside him again. Joy.<p>

He sat up as he heard the hooves of a horse. He looked around and saw a blond woman riding a horse across the field. She was pushing the horse hard, the hood of her cloak fell back, her long blond curls flowed freely in the wind. And then he saw it, the viking torc, the one with odin's raven on it. It was her. She was real. She wasn't something he had created in his mind to survive those nights with Appius. And as quickly as the smile appeared on his face she was gone.

Erik returned to his tent, where Appius awaited him.

"You were gone. Your escort returned without you" Appius said

"I was taking in the local scenery" Erik replied

"And what have you accomplished?"

"I arranged a meeting with the local tribe leaders"

"When? Where?"

"Tonight at midnight, in the local village"

"We shall strike tonight, without their leaders they were be disorganized and blind like the savages they are"

"We could, but what would that prove? Another would take their place"

"All warfare is based on deception"

"It will be nightfall, our soldiers cannot see in the dark, and we do not know the land as the natives here do. We are at a great disadvantage."

"You raise a good point. What is the point of this meeting?"

"To feel out the leaders, to see if they are competent"

"Very well" Appius waved him off as he walked out of the tent

* * *

><p>Sookie was tending the fire when Jason returned from their midnight meeting with the Romans. Jason did not allow her to attend the meeting in case it was a trap. Jason walked and sat next to the fire.<p>

"What happened?" Sookie asked

"They want us as a colony, to use and exploit our resources. They won't enslave us they say, but they will take everything they can from us"

"And?"

"We told them that the tribes would not agree to it. He smiled and said he would see us on the battlefield"

"He's not Roman. I reached into his mind and he thinks in a different language. I can't tell what he's thinking"

"He's pretty straight forward. He said he would keep that village a neutral meeting ground. Apparently he likes the fish"

* * *

><p>Erik walked into his tent covered in blood. He removed his armour and splashed water onto face. They had their first battle and the tribes banded together and fought hard. It appeared to be a stand still as both sides withdrew. He did not expect them to have so many fighters on the field. He had underestimated them. He would not make that mistake again.<p>

Sookie was tending to the injured on the battlefield. She carried a bucket of water and listened to the thoughts of the men dying. She saw an old woman walking around searching the dead. The old crone with her grey hair that fell past her shoulders walked slowly among the dead. The black cloak she wore drifted along with the wind.

"I cannot find my son" the old woman said

Sookie looked at her while holding the bucket of water.

"What does he look like? What tribe is he from?"

"My son is dead, my sons are dead" the old woman collapsed onto the ground crying.

"Your sons fought today, they fought against the Romans for our freedom" Sookie said as she approached the woman

"My sons are dead. They've taken them from me. But you will loose something greater Susanna. You will loose that which you value most in your heart"

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"Beware of the Romans"

Sookie backed away slowly. And then she heard a familiar voice.

"Sookie" her father croaked out

Sookie looked around and saw her father laying there dying.

"Father!" Sookie went to him and kneeled next to him.

"I am not for this world much longer. It was a good day of fighting."

"No father, it's just a flesh wound. You'll be alright"

"Where is Jason?"

"He pulled back, he's ok, he's at the camp. I'll bring you back and you'll get better"

"Sookie, I could always tell when you were lying"

"Please father"

"I'm sure you would have had beautiful children, strong and beautiful. I would loved to be a grandfather. But it is not my time. Watch over your brother, you know how he is. Stay the fight"

"Father, "Sookie cried

"Freedom is worth dying for. I love you Sookie."

"I love you father"

"I see your mother, she's so lovely" he reached up towards the sky

Sookie grabbed onto his hand. Her father smiled and saw the image of his wife reaching out to him. His land went limp and fell out of Sookie's hand. Sookie cried as she felt her father leave. She screamed out. Everyone in the field stopped and looked at her. The sun disappeared behind the clouds and it began to rain. Sookie cried and placed her head on her father's chest. His heart stopped. She lay there crying. The rain began to pour down. She lifted her head up. She looked at her father.

"May the roads rise up to greet you"

Sookie got up and started to drag her father's body off the field. The rain continued to pour and she swore that she would avenge him, she would fight until the last Roman died.

* * *

><p>Erik was awakened by the sounds of women screaming. He got up and looked outside his tent. He saw that his men had been in battle in the early morning and were dragging back women and children. He went to Appius's tent to find out what was going on. He entered Appius's massive tent to find him violating Alexei from behind. The small boy was being pushed onto the ground face first while Appius pushed him hard from behind. Erik stopped and his face became unreadable.<p>

"Yes Erik?" Appius said as if nothing was happening

"What did you order my men to do?" Erik asked

"I ordered them to take a nearby village. They were quite unprepared and were easily taken"

"Father, can you please stop and pay attention" Erik said

Appius sighed and stood up and pushed Alexei to his side. Erik looked at Alexei who seemed to be catatonic. His eyes were empty. Erik pulled a fur blanket to cover Alexei and then turned his attention back to Appius.

"What is the point of taking a village for?"

"We needed supplies. And the men's morale was low after yesterday's battle. They needed a release"

"We are here to make Hibernia a colony not to enslave everyone. Slaves have to be fed, and we don't have the means for that right now"

"Fine, ever since I went you abroad you've become so logical. We won't take any more slaves. The men still needed a boost in morale"

"You cheapen their victory. Women and children cannot fight"

"Have you seen the women here? They fight just has hard as the men. These are truly savages"

Alexei sat up and saw the Erik and Appius talking. Alexei got up and walked over to Erik. Erik handed him a piece of fruit from the bowl. Alexei took it and reached towards the bowl. He quickly grabbed the knife used for cutting fruit. Erik tried to grab it away from Alexei. Appius was angry and yelled at the boy.

"Alexei, give me the knife" Erik said calmly

"Alexei? That's his name?" Appius asked

"Yes, if you bothered to be nice to him, he has a name"

Alexei wasted no time and slit his wrist. He didn't cut deep enough and Erik quickly grabbed him, knocking the knife out of his hands and grabbing his wrist as blood gushed out.

"Call the doctor!" Erik yelled

Appius called for the doctor who came immediately and took care of Alexei. Erik watched as Alexei was being held down as the doctor tended to his wound. Alexei was a lot braver than he was at that age. There were times when Erik thought of taking his own life, thought about escaping by jumping off the balcony. But he was still a child, and something in him wouldn't let him do it. Perhaps he was just a scared child. In a way he envied Alexei. He showed no fear in attempting to take his own life.

* * *

><p>Sookie was running through the forest with women carrying their babies and children. They were running from the village that was attacked in the early morning. The men had gone to fight, and the women had to run. Sookie ran with them, taking them to the camp. They would be safer there. She heard the sound of horses and turned back and saw Romans approaching.<p>

"RUN!" she screamed

The mothers with their children ran as fast as they could. Sookie stopped and turned around. She reached and pulled out the daggers out of her boot.

"Run and don't stop for anything. Find my brother!" Sookie yelled at them

She stood there and waited for the Romans. She had to make sure that the mothers and their children made it to camp safely. The Romans stopped when they saw Sookie standing there. They watched as the others ran off. One of them got off his horse and slowly approached her.

"Those are sharp, you shouldn't be using them" he said

"I wonder what color your blood is" Sookie quickly sliced him across his throat. The thin line of red became thicker, as he reached up to his neck and saw the blood gush out. He fell to his knees gasping for air.

The other Romans got off their horses and drew their swords as they slowly approached her.

"My what big swords you have, are you trying to make up for something you're lacking?" Sookie said

The Romans attacked. Sookie fought back, kicking the Romans down, and stabbing them with her daggers. She deflected their blows and buried her dagger into the chest of one. She pulled it out as a Roman grabbed her from behind. She stabbed him in his leg. He let her go and she spun around and rammed the other dagger into his skull. She pulled the one out of his leg and blocked the sword from behind her. She kicked the Roman hard and then spun around and threw her dagger into the stomach of the last Roman standing. The Roman she kicked got up and his large hands grabbed her neck. She fell onto the ground as he started to choke the life out of her. She reached out to grab a rock or anything to hit him with. She felt a harsh blow across her face and then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>Erik was sitting next to Alexei in Appius's tent. He watched over as the child slept. He wondered where Appius went. Appius returned with a smile on his face. He sat down and waited for his dinner. Erik got up and walked over to Appius.<p>

"The spoils of war. You should hurry, the lines at the tents will be long"

Erik looked at Appius disgusted and left his tent. He walked back to his tent. He could see the line for the tents. Lines for Romans to use the village women that had been captured. And in Appius's case it was a small boy. He shook those thoughts of out his head. It was war.

"Stop her!" a soldier yelled out

Erik turned around and saw a blond running towards him. He recognized her. She was wearing his torc. He saw the Roman soldiers chasing after her. He stepped aside and let her pass. He watched as his soldiers chased after her. He walked around and saw the blond running towards him again. He stood there blocking her path. He knew they were running in circles as his soldiers were good at taking orders but not so much in strategies. He knew the blond didn't know the camp while and would be running in circles.  
>Sookie stopped when she saw Erik standing there blocking her way. She turned around and there were 3 Roman soldiers running after her. Erik raised an eyebrow at his soldiers.<p>

"Is there a reason why it takes 3 men to chase after 1 girl?" Erik asked

"She's a spitfire, she killed 3 of us in the afternoon. And she injured another one of us at the camp before she bit me" the soldier said

"Really? This little thing here killed 3 Roman soldiers? Trained in the art of combat by Rome herself? And she bit you?" Erik said

"Yes" the soldier looked down

"Shall I tell your commanding officer of this? Your inability to contain a girl?"

"No, there's no need for that sir. We will bring her back to the tents"

"The tents?" Erik looked down at Sookie standing there, staring defiantly up at him, "No, bring her to my tent"

"But sir, the lines for the tents are long" the soldier whined

"I am well aware of that. I am a centurion and I do NOT stand on line. Have I made myself clear?" Erik said as he stared them down

"Yes sir" the soldier attempted to grab her, but Sookie pulled on his arm instead and then threw him onto the ground.

Erik let out a laugh.

"She's only a girl" Erik said as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders

Sookie screamed and started kicking and struggling.

"Quiet!" Erik slapped her on her butt cheek.

Sookie stopped as she felt her cheeks flush pink. No one touched her there, let alone spank her like a child. The anger in her was about to flare up as he was carrying her back to his tent. She started kicking again and he dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed of furs. Sookie sat up and looked around. She was scanning the tent for a weapon.  
>Erik bent down near her to get a better look at her. She moved quickly away from him. His eyes went to her neck, staring at the torc. It had to be her.<p>

"Don't get any ideas. I will not yield to you" Sookie said

"I wouldn't expect you. Are you going to bite me too?"

"I think you would enjoy it"

"I enjoy many things. You do not have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you, unless you enjoy that"

"No. I can leave then?"

"Not right now."

"Then I am a prisoner"

"You're a guest"

"Guests can leave when they want"

"Yes, but I am keeping you here for your safety. Right now the soldiers need a boost in morale, and anything female will do for them right now."

"And here I thought you didn't like sharing"

"I do share, I shared a fruit tart with you once"

Sookie looked at him confused for a moment, and then moved further away from him.

"It was bilberry I think. You stole it from the baker"

Erik sat on the bed of furs as she moved away from him. He didn't want to scare her.

"You told me your name was Susanna from the Brega tribe, but your friends called you Sookie."

"How do you know my name? What form of magic is this?"

"It's not magic. I came here when I was child with my father. I showed you my father's ship. We played as children. And on the day we left, you gave me my first kiss, and I gave you that Viking torc, and you kept calling it pretty"

"It can't be you"

"Then tell me where did you get it from?"

"A childhood friend of mine. You could have easily known it was Viking by the carving on it"

"It's Odin's raven. I told you who Odin was on that hill."

"But you were a Viking"

"I was a Viking"

"How are you a Roman now?"

"My father's ship was attacked, and I was taken and adopted by a Roman"

"Is it really you?"

"Yes Sookie, it's me"

"You grew up"

"So did you"

"Erik?" a voice from behind him called

Erik turned around and it was Alexei with a bandage around his wrist and his tunic torn.

"Alexei what are you doing out of bed?" Erik got up and knelt down in front of him

"I'm still alive" Alexei said

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to live"

"I don't want to anymore. I don't want him to hurt me anymore"

Sookie sat there and saw horrible images coming from the boy's mind. Images of Appius violating him over and over again. Alexei reached and touched Erik's face.

"Next time, don't stop me" Alexei said

Erik said nothing. But in this instance he was powerless. Sookie reached into his mind and saw more images. He walked in on Appius raping Alexei. And then she saw it. She covered her mouth not to make a sound. She saw Appius doing the same thing to Erik as a child. She couldn't understand what he was saying in his mind.  
>A soldier entered Erik's tent. Erik stood up.<p>

"I'm here for the boy" the soldier said

Alexei looked up at Erik and said nothing. He looked away as he went with the Roman soldier. Erik sighed and turned back to Sookie who was sitting there, wiping away the tears from her face. Erik sat down closer to her.

"What's wrong?"

"That boy, he's being, he's being" Sookie started to say

"Yes, he is"

"Why?"

"Because my adopted father does it"

"He did it to you didn't he?"

Erik looked down.

"He did things no child should ever endure. No child should ever know"

"Then why do you let him do this to him?"

"Because I cannot stop him."

"Why?"

Erik got up and poured himself some wine. He drank it and poured himself another one.

"You're not the Erik I knew"

Erik didn't' say anything, but drank more wine.

"You were a Viking. You came on a ship from the north. You were sailing to have adventures. And I looked for a Viking ship ever since the day you left."

"I'm not a Viking anymore"

"You should be"

"Well I'm not!" Eric threw the wine glass onto the ground, "And I don't need you to remind me of who and what I am!"

"You're just a Roman here to enslave my island. You're here to destroy us. Let me go!"

"You cannot walk around the camp now. You will be taken, raped and then passed around to anyone who wants to use you!"

"And you dare call us savages!"

"Sit down and shut up!"

"Don't yell at me like I'm a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

Sookie sat in the corner of the tent. She pulled her legs and knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She watched Eric as he walked around his tent, as other soldiers came in telling him when they were to rise the next morning. She watched him remove his armor and looked away as he stripped down to nothing. She heard him walk to the bed of furs and she turned her head. She saw him naked blowing out the candle. She sat there thinking about how to escape.

Erik was almost happy that he had found Sookie, though their reunion was not a happy one. She reminded him of everything he no longer was. And then Alexei's attempt at killing himself, and Appius's complete lack of concern. It was almost too much for him. He stopped his thinking and tried to go to sleep. It had been a long day.

Sookie's eyes looked at his Roman armor. She saw quietly walked over to it and her fingers traced along the details and engraving on the armor. She felt the dents from the swords on the battlefield. She could still see faint blood spots on it. She pulled her hand away. It was the blood of her people. She looked over at his sleeping body on the furs. She looked down and saw a small dagger laying near his boot. She picked it up and looked at the ornate handle. It was gold and had a good weight to it. There was an eagle carved on the handle. She looked at the blade and then back at Erik sleeping. She quietly walked over to the pile of furs, she sat next down softly next to him.

She gazed upon him. He was still beautiful, even though he grew up. His blonde hair cut short, the rise and fall of his chest. She often wondered if she had made him up in her mind. But he was real. He was here, and he was a Roman. A Roman who was sent here to enslave her people. She gripped onto the handle of the dagger. There was no love lost between them. They were only children when they met. He was no longer the Viking boy she knew. Instead she was a widow and orphan. The Romans had killed her husband, and they had killed her father. She knew what had to be done. She held the dagger in her hands and pushed it into his neck, under his chin. It would be over quickly. He was not her Erik. He was a Roman.

Erik's eyes opened slowly and looked up at her. He was aware of her moving around.

"Do it." Erik said

"Aren't you going to fight back?" Sookie asked

"Do it and free me from this. Nothing is easier"

"You came to enslave my people, you will kiss us"

"Yes, many. Free me from this"

Sookie held the dagger firmly against his neck. She had fought against the Romans before, she had no problem ending their lives. She had no problem taking a human life. Erik's blue eyes bore into her. She could almost see the Viking boy behind them. Erik's hands reached up and grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Do it" Erik said as his hands slid down to her arm and pulled her to do it.

Sookie hesitated, as when his hands touched her skin she heard his thoughts clearly. She saw so many images flooding into her mind. Erik's mother hugging him before he set sail on the boat with his father. He waved to his baby brother Leif. Erik's father shielding him from the sea of arrows that landed on their ship. His father's last words to him. She saw images of his home to the north covered in snow and ice. She saw his homeland through his eyes. She hesitated too long.

Erik with his hands still on her arms held onto her and quickly flipped her onto her back onto the furs while he used his body to keep her down. Sookie held the dagger against his neck still. He shifted his weight onto her leg, and with his other hand he reached down and began pulling her skirt up. Sookie felt the cold air against her exposed skin. Erik leaned down to kiss her. He wondered if her lips were still the same. He felt the blade against his skin, and he didn't care if she did end his life. He would at least know what her lips felt again. His lips pressed against hers, and he thought back to his first kiss with her. Her lips were still soft. His hand grabbed onto her thigh.

Sookie felt his lips kissing hers. And she felt herself kiss him back. She could see what he was thinking about. She was thinking the same thing. She felt her hand pull the dagger away from his neck and heard it drop onto the ground. And her traitorous body whimpered to his touch. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sweep along her bottom lip before it entered her mouth. His hands reached up and cupped her face, gently caressing it. Sookie's hands reached up and found their way to his back as she felt his muscles moving. She felt his body shift again, as he settled between her legs. She felt something poking her leg.

Sookie could hear this thoughts clearly now. But she couldn't' understand what he was thinking. It was still in a strange language. The only image she could see was herself. He trailed kisses down to her neck and stopped at the torc around her neck. His fingers ran along the raven on the torc. Erik kissed her again on the lips and then reached down to her thigh. Sookie arched her back when she felt him enter her. And her body wanted him. She couldn't deny it. Her body made her decision that night.

Erik woke up in the morning and looked over and saw her sleeping peacefully. He pushed her hair aside and watched her sleep. He got up and pulled a tunic on. He poured himself some more wine and drank it. He thought last night was a dream when he found her, but she was real. And she was sleeping in his bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Been reading the art of War. It's an interesting book, and yes Appius quoted it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie awoke and looked around at her surroundings. She was still in his tent, naked, lying under a pile of furs. Her traitorous body felt sore as she sat up. She could not forget what happened last night, the things he did to her body, the way she willingly gave herself to him. What had she done? She looked around for her clothes and saw them thrown around. She would be branded a traitor, a whore by her tribe. They would kill her for this.

Erik entered the tent. He was smiling as he walked in. He saw her and she looked down, pulling the furs to cover herself.

"Morning, or should I say afternoon" Erik said as he approached her

"Is it past midday?" Sookie asked

"Yes, are you hungry?" Erik said as he sat down next to her

"No, I want to leave" Sookie said

Sookie's stomach disagreed with her and rumbled. Erik let out a slight laugh.

"It would be rude of me not to make sure you were well fed"

"I need to go"

"Sookie," Erik lifted her chin up, "Do you regret what happened last night?"

"Let me go"

Erik's hands reached up and cupped her face.

"I used to think that I dreamt you in my mind. You are one of the few things from my childhood that I can still remember. I will not hold you here"

Sookie looked into his eyes and saw a great sadness behind them. She could hear his thoughts but they were in that strange language again. Erik leaned in closer to kiss her gently. Sookie lost all will power she had and kissed him back. Her hands reached up to his neck and pulled him closer. They fell back onto the pile of furs.

* * *

><p>Jason was recovering from his wound in his camp. He had been in and out for a few days before his fever broke. He woke up and found his grandfather Fintan sitting by his side.<p>

"Grandfather?" Jason said as he tried to get up

"Don't move, just rest. There were a few days we thought we'd lost you"

"What happened? What are you doing here?"

"They sent for me, upon learning of my son, your father's death"

"Father has died?"

"Yes, on the battlefield. Your sister dragged his body back"

"Where is Sookie?"

"She was helping the women and children escape from the village the Romans attacked. They were closing in on them, she held them back so the others could escape"

"Is she dead?"

"We don't know. They may have taken her, or killed her. Either way, I am here to help. Your father was the leader of our tribe. It now falls onto you. But you are not well enough, and your sister is missing. I will handle things for now until you are better"

"Grandfather..."

"Do not worry Jason, we will find her"

* * *

><p>Sookie lay in Erik's arms as his large hands held her close and began gently stroking down her back. Her hands rested on his broad chest as she looked up at him. Her fingers trailed along his collarbone.<p>

"I missed you" Erik said

"I'm right here" Sookie answered

"It was your memory that kept me alive"

"It was all your memories as a child, not just me"

"Don't go"

"I'll stay as long as I can"

Erik leaned down kissed her on the corner of her mouth and then onto her lips.

* * *

><p>Appius sat in his tent eating when he motioned for one of his guards to come forth.<p>

"Where is Erik?" Appius asked

"He's in his tent" the guard answered

"Still? How long has he been in there?"

"He's been in there a few days with his entertainment"

"I can see why he hasn't left his tent. And why we haven't made any plans to attack yet. Send for him"

"At once"

* * *

><p>Fintan called a meeting of the tribe leaders at their camp.<p>

"We have to evacuate all the nearby villages, we cannot risk the Romans attacking and enslaving them" Fintan said

"Where will they go?" a tribe leader asked

"They can go further inland or to the other side of the island. They can even come here, but they are at risk if they stay out there defenseless. We cannot protect them"

"We will send word to the nearby villages"

"We heard about your son and granddaughter, our sympathies" another tribe leader said

"My son fought against the Romans, and my granddaughter held the Romans back so the women and children could escape. There is no sadness in that" Fintan said

* * *

><p>Erik ran his fingers through Sookie's long blond hair. She relished in his touch. Erik lay on his side as his fingers combed through her hair. Sookie placed her hand on his chest over his heart. She lay on her back looking up at him.<p>

"Your hair reminds me of my mother's. Like the sun" Erik said

"You have me naked in your bed and you tell me I look like your mother?" Sookie said

Erik kissed her before she continued.

"Do you still steal fruit tarts from the baker?" Erik asked

"No, his son makes them now. They're not quite the same. I think his father didn't share the recipe with him"

Erik's body suddenly stiffened. Sookie felt it and his expression changed. He quickly pulled the furs over her, covering her and he turned around and saw Appius's Roman guard entering his tent.

"Your father requests your presence, at once"

"Very well" Erik waved him off and got up. He started to get dressed. Sookie moved the fur blankets and peaked her head out.

"Going somewhere?" Sookie asked

"My father wants to see me. Stay here. Don't leave the tent. I'll be back soon" Erik said as he kissed her

"He's not your father Erik" Sookie said

Erik looked at her and said nothing. He turned and left the tent. Sookie sat up and looked around.  
>Erik walked into Appius's tent. Alexei was still sleeping in the corner with a bandage on his wrist.<p>

"Father" Erik said

"It seems you have been neglecting your duties centurion" Appius answered while he ate his dinner

"What duties? We are still regrouping and our scouts haven't returned" Erik responded

"I hear you are too busy entertaining yourself in your tent these days to notice that we're here to colonize these savages"

"How is Alexei?"

"He lives. But we must plan our next move. You cannot forget why we are here"

"I have not"

"Good, then you will not object then"

"To what?"

Appius waved his hand and two guards dragged Sookie into the tent. She struggled as they pulled her into the tent. She was wearing Erik's tunic that looked like a dress on her. Erik held his form and kept his face expressionless. He turned to Appius.

"I wanted to see what was distracting you. She's not ugly, but I do not see what it is that she has that has enthralled you"

"She has not" Erik responded flatly

"You were quite protective of her. Do you love her?"

"I do not love"

"That is true, you lack that emotion. An admirable trait. Then you won't mind if I send her to the tents then. The men would like something new to play with"

Erik's hands balled into fists and he swallowed. He looked over at Sookie who didn't understand what was going on. She wondered what tents Appius was speaking of.

"I found her first, I do not share" Erik said

Appius merely laughed.

"Erik, I know you do not share. But this girl is a distraction to you. You shall send her to the tents or lay plans of attack tonight. We have wasted enough time as it is"

"Yes father. I shall strategize a means of attack tonight then. I shall take my leave then" Erik said

Appius waved his hand and went back to his dinner. Erik grabbed Sookie's arm and roughly pulled her out of the tent. The other soldiers stared at her and Erik took his cape off and placed it around Sookie. He had to show that she was nothing more than a slave to him. So he pulled her and threw her into the tent. He pulled the flaps of his tent closed and looked back at Sookie crumpled on the floor.

"What was that?" Sookie asked as she got up

"I had to show that you didn't mean anything to me, otherwise he would have you killed or worse"

"What are the tents?"

"You don't want to know"

"Why does he want to send me there?"

"It's where we keep the women prisoners"

"What happens to them there?"

"It's war Sookie"

Sookie stepped away from him.

"What do you do to them? What does he want to do to me?"

"It's where we keep women for the soldiers. When they need a boost in morale"

"How could you!"

"It's war"

"Don't touch me!"

"Sookie, we don't have much time"

"Before he throws me in there?"

"He suspects that I care for you. He will kill you, he will kill anything that I care for. You must leave tonight"

"What?"

"You must go. Run, and never come back."

"Erik, you're scaring me"

"He will kill you before the night is over. I know him, he won't let you live. You have to go. Our time here is done. You must run, take your people far away from here."

"What about you?"

"I cannot live with myself if anything happened to you. Live and be happy."

"How can I? You're here to enslave my people, to destroy my island."

"Run and live another day"

"Our time really is done isn't it?"

"Yes it is. However short it was, it is over. You must go," Erik reached and held her face in his hands, "You are the only thing keeping me here"

"Then leave this war behind, leave it all behind"

"I cannot. He will chase me to the ends of the world. He will never stop until he gets what is his."

"You're not his"

"I am yours, always Sookie. But you have to go" Erik said as he pulled closer and rested his forehead on hers.

"Will I see you again?"

"I hope you do not."

Erik held onto Sookie for the last time. She felt the desperation in his kiss as his lips came down on hers. He felt her hands reaching around him, desperately holding onto him.

"Please Erik"

Erik lifted her up, her legs wrapped around him. He pushed her onto the table where the wine was. He held onto her and kissed her. She trembled to his touch, as he desperately held onto her. He knew he had to let her go. It was the only way he could protect her. Clinging onto the memory of her he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, you are the only thing in this world that I love" Erik said

Sookie felt his words in her ear. She closed her eyes.

"I think I've loved you since I was a child"

"Then go, and never turn back"

"Erik..."

* * *

><p>Jason awoke to the sounds of a commotion outside his tent. He was not well enough to get out of bed, but the got up regardless. He looked outside and saw the women and children from the nearby village that were captured. He scanned around and saw Sookie. She was wearing a roman tunic, bloodied and torn. He saw she held an ornate dagger with an eagle on the handle and a plain dagger.<p>

"Sookie!" Jason called out

"Jason! You're alive!" Sookie ran towards him and hugged him

"You know nothing could keep me from a good fight" Jason said

"I was worried that you did not survive" Sookie said

"We were worried about you, what happened to you?"

"I was captured, but I made my escape and I freed those trapped there as well. The Romans do horrible things. We cannot let them win"

"We won't. We will fight them to the last man, woman and child"

* * *

><p>Appius stormed into Erik's tent. Erik looked up from where he was sitting.<p>

"Have you any idea what your little whore cost us?" Appius fumed

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked

"Not only did she escape, she freed all the women and children in the tents!"

"Well she was only 1 girl, how was I suppose to know the guards couldn't handle her"

"You knew when you let her go with them"

"Father, she is 1 girl. Your guards are ill equipped and lack basic training in handling a prisoner. She gave me no trouble"

"I will see them executed before dawn. She's caused quite enough trouble in our camp"

"Good thing she's gone then"

"You are enjoying this too much. Have you made plans of attack yet?"

"I am working on it."

"Well work faster" Appius stormed out of Erik's tent.

Erik almost half smiled when he thought of all the trouble Sookie had caused when she escaped. One girl managed to free all the captives, fight off the guards, and capture his heart. He knew it would take some time for the guards to regroup. The men would need a boost in morale, and he would not allow them to capture more slaves. He was here to make Hibernia part of the empire.

* * *

><p>Sookie's fingers ran along the Viking torc she wore. She looked out into the country side and wondered what their next move was. She wondered what Erik was doing. And then she realized she could not think of him anymore. Their time together was done, and they were enemies now. He had come to enslave them.<p>

Sookie saw the old fisherman riding on the horse Erik had given him. He walking towards the rebel camps. She walked up to greet him.

"Fine horse you have there" Sookie said

"I suppose. And all it cost me was some fish" the old man said

"Not bad for a fisherman"

"The fish from the lake, they seem to be biting onto anything. You should go to the lake and see them yourself."

Sookie looked at the old fisherman strangely.

"You should go to the lake and see the fish. They are quite a site to be seen, especially the yellow on them, it's almost the same shade of your hair"

"I'm not a fisherman"

"Then perhaps you'll see the eagle at the lake, the same on your dagger"

Sookie looked down at the dagger in her boot and then back up at the fisherman who smiled and went on his way.

* * *

><p>Erik left his tent quietly in the night. It was late and most of the men were sleeping. He took a horse and rode towards the lake. He tied the horse at a nearby tree and walked towards the water. The moon was barely visible through the clouds as his feet touched the dark water. He heard someone approach and turned his head.<p>

Sookie appeared from the bushes, hesitant to approach him.

"I see you're alive and doing well with my dagger I might add" Erik said as he looked out at the lake

"I am, no thanks to your men" Sookie said as she slowly approached

"I heard you took most of them out before setting everyone free in the tent"

"Your men lack basic combat skills"

"They're not my men, I just lead them"

"Then you should go"

"I should, I wanted to see if you made it back"

"I did, and here you are luring me out. Nice touch with the fisherman"

"All I did was give him a horse"

Sookie stood next to him, she wanted to reach out and touch him, but stopped. He turned and looked at her face. He could still see some of the bruises and cuts on her face.

"Looks like they didn't let you go without a fight" Erik said as he reached up and cupped her face

"You did"

Erik withdrew his hand. Sookie could see the same sadness in his eyes. She reached out to touch him. Her fingers brushed up against his jaw. She saw the same memory in his mind played over and over again. It was of her withering under him in his tent, in the middle of their animalistic sex.

She could see that he was fighting himself when he was with her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I needed to know you were alright"

"I am."

Erik let her hand go and he turned to leave. She grabbed onto his face and kissed him. His arms pulled her closer as he kissed her back.

"Come with me" Sookie said as she pressed her forehead to his

"I cannot. He will find me, he always finds me"

"No he won't. Come with me, leave it all behind. We can go anywhere, we can leave this all behind"

"That doesn't sound like you at all. You were always one to stand and fight. You'd never run"

"With you, I'd do anything"

"We have no where to run to. The empire stretches to the west and east. No where is safe."

"You don't give up that easily." Sookie pushed his hair back and saw another memory.

_Erik was walking down the hallway in Appius's house. He was only 15. He had packed his things and was ready to train with the Roman army. Appius walked in bored and looked at Erik standing there._

_"I expect you to return" Appius said as he circled Erik_

_"Yes, father" Erik responded_

_"And don't get any ideas. Desertion from the Roman army carries a penalty of death. And shame upon my house. And we can't be having that"_

_"I will return"_  
><em>"You better. You have no place to run to. I know that your younger brother Leif is now king. Though why anyone would want to live that far north is beyond me. He has 5 children now. And I hear he's expecting another one with his wife Aude. If you do not return, I will make sure that they are all slaughtered"<em>

_Erik stiffened at his words and looked down. He had never spoken of his family to anyone. He never said the names of his family to anyone, or the fact that he had a brother. Even though he had grown up, Appius would still have control over him._

_"I know given the first chance you'd get you'd run up north to them. I sent scouts to see what your viking family was up to. I know where to find them, and I will have them killed just as quickly. Now be a good boy and learn something"_

Sookie pulled her hand away. She looked at Erik.

"He knows where they are." Sookie said

"What?" Erik said confused

"He knows where your family is. You're protecting them, even now. Even though you hate him."

"I will always hate him, for everything he's done"

"Then I will kill him"

"No"

"Do you want that honor?"

"No, I did not come for this."

"What did you come for?"

"You" Erik pulled her closer and kissed her again.

Sookie felt him lift her up and carry her away from the lake. She felt the soft blades of grass on her back and Erik's firm body on top of hers. She felt his large hands reach down to her thigh.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Sookie was getting dressed as was Erik. Erik glanced over to her as she pulled her shirt over her head. He came from behind and hugged her.<p>

"Erik!" Sookie yelled

"I don't want to let you go" Erik whispered into her ear.

Sookie turned around to face him.

"Then don't"

"I'm putting you in danger when I see you. I won't ask to see you again. I'm sorry"

"Erik, don't say that"

"I must go"

Erik walked away from her without turning back. He knew if he saw her it would be impossible for him to leave. Sookie stood there watching him walk away. He got on his horse and rode back to the Roman camp. Sookie hugged her arms and walked back to her camp. The Viking she loved was still somewhere in there pretending to be a Roman, and it broke her heart to know that inside he knew it too.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sookie woke up in her tent. She got up and went outside and saw Jason and the other men eating fish.<p>

"You're awake, the fisherman came by and dropped off all this fish for us" Jason said

Sookie looked at the fish they were eating. They were all from the lake.

"He said the fish were really biting and that you should go see it" Jason said as he ate his fish.

Sookie smiled.

"I should" Sookie said

* * *

><p>Erik was summoned to Appius's tent. He walked in and saw that there was a bandage on his leg.<p>

"Have you made plans of attack yet?" Appius asked

"Not yet, I'm still finalizing them" Erik responded as he looked around the tent

"Well, you certainly are taking your time now aren't you?"

"We cannot go attacking blindly here. We don't know their numbers, we don't know the land and I will not lead the men into a blind attack. I'm sure the republic won't be sending us anymore soldiers any time soon"

"The faster we take them the fast I can return back to Rome"

"What happened to your leg?"

"Alexei tried to stab me"

"Looks like he did"

"Just in the leg"

"Where is he?"  
>Appius motioned towards the corner of the tent. Erik walked to the corner and saw no child, but a trunk. Erik opened the trunk and inside was Alexei tied up.<p>

"Alexei!" Erik bent down to untie him.

* * *

><p>Sookie stood by the water by the lake when she heard someone approaching. She turned around and it was Erik again. She smiled as she walked towards him. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. He held her close and set her down gently. His lips brushed against hers lightly as if he were savoring the moment.<p>

"Erik" Sookie started to say

Erik silenced her with a kiss and laid her down onto the grass again. There would be no talking tonight. Or into the early morning.

* * *

><p>Sookie met Erik again the following night. He pulled her into his arms again and held her close. He buried his face in her hair and trailed kisses down her neck.<p>

"We cannot keep meeting like this. It has to stop" Erik said as he kissed her

"I know." Sookie said as she kissed him back

Erik lifted her up and pushed her up against a tree. Sookie held onto him as he kissed her neck. Erik heard something and stopped. Sookie looked at him wondering why he stopped.

"Someone's here, you must go" Erik whispered to her

"I won't leave you" Sookie whispered back

"Go, now"

"No"

"Don't argue with me. Go"

"Erik"

Erik pulled the gold eagle dagger out of her boot and pressed it up against her neck.

"Go"

Sookie was afraid of him for the first time. She realized if they ever met on the battlefield, he would kill her. She looked into his eyes and she could see he was conflicted. And at the same time her heart was racing.

"Go" Erik said

Sookie pushed him and ran. She didn't look back as she ran right into Roman soldiers standing there waiting for her. She reached for her dagger but they overwhelmed her. They grabbed her arms and she struggled against them and kicked them. She screamed.

Erik looked in the direction of Sookie's scream. He was about to run towards her, when he saw her being dragged by Roman soldiers.

"Well done Erik" Appius said from behind

Erik turned around and saw Appius sitting on a horse. Appius smiled at Erik and watched as Sookie's eyes burned with hatred towards Erik. He had betrayed her. She struggled against her captors as they dragged her away.

"Yes Erik, I've known all this time what you were up to. How you were sneaking out at night to see your little tribal princess. I know who she is. I know what she means to you. You will stop this silliness and do your duty!"

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. You've been prancing around like a lovesick puppy. I will not have this entire legion jeopardized because of you"

"Let her go, and I will do whatever it is that you want"

"You're going to do what I want. You're going to kill her"

"No"

"It wasn't a question boy, it was an order"

"Do it yourself, and while you're at it you can kill me too"

"Don't be stupid. I can only tolerate so much in one night. Return to camp at once. I expect you back within the hour"

* * *

><p>Sookie was chained up in a tent. She was chained to a support beam within the tent. She struggled against her chains. She was angry. Angry that Erik would betray her. Angry at herself for letting herself for getting swept away so easily. She should have known better. But she let her emotions get the better of her. She believed that he loved her. And now she was chained up. How was she going to get out of this one. She thought of Jason, of her father, of her grandfather Fintan. She thought about her people, how they fought against the Romans, how they would continue to fight. She looked down at her iron shackles. She struggled against them in vain.<p>

* * *

><p>Erik entered Appius's tent. Appius was laying down drinking wine. Alexei was sitting in the corner. Erik had to play this carefully. He managed to convince Appius once that Sookie didn't mean anything to him. He'd have to convince him again or something that would buy her time and escape.<p>

"Don't waste my time Erik, I know your infatuation with her is what's keeping you from making attack plans. Don't insult my intelligence by saying otherwise" Appius said

"What do you want for her?"

"I have everything that I want," Appius sad as he got up, "You are my greatest trophy of all, a Viking prince"

Erik's mind searched frantically for anything he could use. He came up with nothing. He had to think of something to free her. But he came up with nothing. He couldn't let her die. He wouldn't' let her die.

"Don't get any ideas. You're not going to see her. You're not going to free her. You're going to do your duty. Now stop sniveling like a child!"

"Let her go, please"

"Now you're begging? The faster she's gone the faster you'll return to your normal self."

"I will never do anything for you if you kill her"

"Have you forgotten I know where your Viking family is? Your brother Leif and his children? That I can have them killed just as easily?"

"You're lying, you may know of them, but you don't know where they are. Romans would never survive up there. My brother is in no danger"

"Are you willing to risk it? For her? You love her that much?"

"Let her go and I will burn everything in this wretched land. I will destroy everything here and leave nothing. I will do all this if you let her go"

"And the people?"

"I will kill them all and enslave the rest. I will give you the greatest victory in all of Rome."

"You would do all that, for me? Or for her?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Still no beta. I'm not good at writing action fight scenes, but yeah they be fighting in here, not standing around just talking to each other. Thanks for taking the time to read this. See you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Appius walked out of his tent leaving Erik behind. Appius walked into the tent where Sookie was chained and being held. Sookie looked up.<p>

"You seem so plain and ordinary. I expected him to have better taste" Appius said while circling her

"You are the one who stole him" Sookie said

"I took what I wanted. Not that it's any of your concern."

"You won't take Eire. The tribes have banded together. You will never take this isle"

"Savages are no match for the army. Are no match for Erik"

Sookie got up and stood on her feet.

"Do you know he said he would burn everything in this wretched land, destroy everything and leave nothing behind? That he would enslave the rest of the people here, and give Rome her greatest victory?"

Sookie said nothing but stared defiantly at him.

"He will not come to you. He will not free you or rescue you. All thoughts of escape are futile. You are to meet the cross in the morning"

"You have ordered my death. Will you be carrying it out? Or will you make someone else do your dirty work for you?"

"Yes, Erik"

Sookie's eyes went wide. Erik would execute her? Appius must be bluffing. Erik would never do that to her.

"You seemed surprised. Did you honestly think you were special? That you meant something to him? He's a Centurion of the Roman Legion, he is to be married to a Roman lady of proper birth and standing. You were just something to pass the time with"

"You lie. You wish to see me suffer. Erik would not betray me"

"He already has. I have ordered him to carry out your sentence, and he will. He will not help you. You mean nothing to him. Nothing. You are ordinary."

"And you will never leave Eire alive. Even if you do kill me, my brother will avenge me. He's the leader of our tribe, as am I"

"Then your death will serve as an example of those who dare oppose us"

"We will fight you until the last man. There are thousands more of us from the countryside. You can only send so many soldiers before your precious empire wonders why you are unable to conquer us. It will be your greatest failure. And I will smile upon it"

"You won't be smiling in the morning when Erik nails you to the cross, smashes your legs and watches you die slowly"

"We shall see who dies tomorrow"

"Erik is mine, and he will do what I command him to" Appius said as he left the tent.

Sookie looked down at her iron shackles. She looked around and tried to think of a way to escape. But there was none. She had hoped Erik would come in the night and free her or give her some hope. He never did.

He didn't show up in the morning when the guards came for her. Or when they stripped her of her clothing. Naked as the day she was born, they threw a shroud at her and told her to put it on. They took her Viking torc and she fought them to get it back. They knocked her to the ground and took it anyways. They placed her things in a corner and pulled her up. She walked barefoot on the grass towards the cross. She looked around for Erik.

She saw him standing next to Appius looking down. She reached into his mind to see what he was thinking or planning. Instead there was nothing. It was empty, black and void. Erik had shut down. His mind was empty.

They unshackled her and pushed her down onto the ground. She turned back and kicked the guard. There was yelling as the guards grabbed onto her arms and legs and held her down onto the cross. Appius was yelling at Erik and he slowly walked over to her. She looked up at him, how the sunlight surrounded him he seemed almost angelic. He bent down slowly and his hands went to her arm, they pushed her down, and held her down. She reached into his mind and was met with an empty void.

Erik couldn't bear to look at her. He looked down at the soft skin on her arm. His hand slid down her arm to her wrist and held it down. Sookie didn't understand what was happening. She didn't understand why he was doing this. She didn't understand how he could do this to her. She started to panic.

"Erik?" Sookie said

Erik said nothing. Sookie didn't know how to reach him. His mind was closed off. She knew he was carrying out Appius's orders. He held her down as they drove the nails into her body. He stood and watched as they broke her legs. He read out the order for her death and execution. He did not love her. He did not care for her. Sookie realized this all too late. He had betrayed her. She foolishly gave her heart to him and he crushed it. They say all warfare is based on deception. And Erik won.

* * *

><p>(present day)<p>

Sookie looked down from the hills. The Romans were lining up with their men in the field. The battle would begin soon. She looked over at her brother on her right side who smiled holding his sword. She looked to the left and saw her grandfather Fintan holding his sword. She turned and walked down the hill towards the men from the tribes who had banded together. She saw they were eager and ready to fight.

"Over that hill are the Romans. They have come to enslave us, to make us part of their empire. They will destroy our land, and even salt it for good measure. They have come to destroy our way of life. We are all that stands between them and our families. You've heard the rumors of what they do to the women and children in their tents. They're true. After they've killed the men, they will enslave the women and children and use and rape them. We are all that stands in their way. We are farmers, we are fishermen, we are ordinary. But today we are soldiers, and today we will fight until the last Roman is gone. Today we are all that stands in their way. I would rather die fighting then in shackles"

The soldiers cheered and were ready.

"Wait for my signal boys" Sookie smiled as she went up to the hill to join her brother and grandfather

She watched as the Romans formed their lines and her eyes scanned looking for him. She found him, Appius, entering the field on a chariot no less.

"What a pompous, arrogant prick" Sookie said

"Light the way sister" Jason said

"Faugh an Beallach!" Sookie yelled out

And soon the men who stood behind her began chanting it. It echoed down into the valley and the fields. The Romans looked around to see where it was coming from. Appius didn't seem to care as he stood there in his chariot surrounded by soldiers. Erik stood next to Appius on the ground.

"The men are anxious, they do not know what to expect" Erik said

"Does it matter? These savages will be conquered"

"If you say so. But you underestimate them. Their leader is someone who has already died once. She has nothing to fear"

"Do you doubt the men?"

"I don't doubt them. We will all die here today."

The chanting came to a roar. Sookie raised her hand, and a glow shot out of them. She looked at her hand. It still had the scar from the nail that was driven through it. Oddly, her body was healed when she was brought back by Niall but the scars from her death remained on her body. Her hands and feet still had markings of her death.

"Is that all you have sis?" Jason asked

Sookie pulled her hand back and threw out a ball of light into the sky which exploded. The men yelled their war cry and ran down into the fields.

"Ladies first" Jason motioned

"I'll see you on the other side of the hills" Sookie said as she ran into battle.

The two sides clashed on the fields. The Romans fought back, while Appius watched. Erik held his sword in anticipation of her. He knew she was coming. He knew that only one of them would walk away from this alive.

Sookie fought her way through, as she saw Appius on his gilded chariot with Erik standing next to him.

"You could pretend to fight you know." Erik said

"That's what the men are for"

Erik sighed as he stood by Appius.

"Alexei tried to kill me last night. The little shit tried to stab me again. I threw him around the room, and he slit his own wrists and neck"

Erik could never get used to how cold and callous Appius was.

"What did you do with the body?" Erik asked

"Threw it out, told the guards to get rid of it"

Erik clenched his jaw. Appius could have at least given the boy a proper burial after all that he had been through. Erik wanted this war to be over, and he wanted Appius dead. Appius still had control over him, and would forever to do so until one of them died. There was no escape from him.

Sookie fought her way through until she pushed past the last soldiers standing in her way. She stood in front of the horses to Appius's chariot. She raised her hands and the light from her hands shot out at the bindings holding the horses to the chariot. Once they were broken, the horses ran off.

Appius looked down at the small blond standing before him. Covered in dirt and blood while holding two bloody daggers. Her long blond hair tangled and matted down with blood of Romans and her country men.

"I've come for your head" Sookie said

"I've grown quite attached to it" Appius said

"Don't worry, I'll use your own sword to cut it from your body. That is if you even carry one"

"You are a feisty one"

"You say that to all the girls, or boys in your case"

"Erik!" Appius yelled

Sookie raised her hand out and using her fairy magic froze Erik where he stood. Erik's eyes looked down and around when he realized he couldn't move.

"Still making others do your dirty work for you," Sookie looked at Erik, "You and I will have our dance, but not right now" she moved her hand in a pushing motion, Erik flew back up into the trees.

Erik landed in a tree. He peaked up above the leaves and saw the battle unfolding. He started to slowly climb down from the tree.

Sookie turned her attention back to Appius. She moved her hand and Appius fell back onto the ground. She walked over to him.

"Shall I gut you like the pig you are, or should I give you a fighting chance?" Sookie said

Appius knocked her off her feet as he scrambled to get up. He drew his sword. Sookie got up and fought with Appius but he couldn't keep his sword in his hands. Sookie knocked him onto the ground. She used her magic again and threw up against a tree. He fell down onto the ground. She used her magic to keep him from moving. His arms and legs were pinned down.

"You stole him, from his father, from his family, from me" Sookie said

"I did. He was so beautiful. He is mine. He will never be yours"

"He will never be yours again"

Appius merely laughed.

"You will never have him" Appius said as he laughed

"Neither will you" Sookie drove both daggers into his chest and watched the life slowly bleed out of him.

Watching Appius die brought her no joy. It did satisfy her need for vengeance. She pulled her bloodied daggers out of his chest. She looked back at the men fighting. She picked up Appius's sword from the ground and brought it down hard on his neck. The blood splattered onto her face. She picked up his head by the hair. She lifted it up into the air and screamed. Jason saw her with the head of the Roman general and pushed his way to her. He took the head from her and yelled out the war cry. Some of the men who were fighting saw the head and they fought harder. The Romans who were fighting saw their commanding general was dead and quickly retreated.

Sookie turned and saw Erik standing there watching her. He had seen the whole thing. He watched her kill Appius the man that had taken him from his family, his life, everything he had known. He was finally free of him. She held her bloody daggers in her hands and walked towards him.

"You and I have a dance" Sookie said

"It appears we do"

"But not here," Sookie said as she walked closer to him, "This is a private matter"

Erik saw a bright light surround him, engulf his body and he closed his eyes. When he opened them they were standing on the hills over looking the docks. It was the same hills they played on as children.

"So this is where it ends" Erik said

"Fitting isn't it?"

"I suppose it is"

Sookie was the first to strike. Erik blocked her daggers with his sword and pushed her back. Sookie attacked again this time drawing blood from his left arm. Erik looked down and then back at her. He gave her a half smile. That seemed to enrage Sookie even more. She attacked, and Erik grabbed her wrist and knocked the dagger out of her hand. She punched him across his face with her free hand. He stumbled back. She reached down and grabbed the eagle dagger from his boot and pulled away from him. Erik touched his nose.

"It's not broken" Erik said

"Pity"

"Are you going to give that back?" Erik motioning to the eagle dagger in her hand

"After I kill you with it"

"Then I won't be needing it then"

"Why?"

"Because I'll be dead, by your accounts"

"Not that. Why did you do it to me? Why did you hold me down while they drove the nails into my body?"

Erik froze for a second. He couldn't answer her. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her why he had betrayed her. He couldn't even justify it to himself. He didn't expect her to understand, he couldn't. He didn't want her forgiveness. The only thing he wanted was standing before him.

"You still think like a Viking" Sookie said as she reached into his mind to find an answer, "Your thoughts are in Viking. Not Roman"

"You are a witch"

"No, not a witch, something else."

Erik was the first to strike this time. He swung his sword and she blocked it with her daggers.

"Temptress" Erik said as he swung again

"Murderer" Sookie said as she pushed him back, "Why?"

Erik did not answer, instead he attacked her again. She fought back, her dagger barely missing his neck while his sword pushed into the flesh of her thigh. She screamed as it pierced her flesh. Erik pulled back as Sookie fell down onto her knees. She looked up at him as her hand pressed against the wound. She laughed as she got up. Erik watched as she got up effortlessly, as if there was no wound there at all.

"You killed me once Erik. You won't get another chance"

"I suppose. I am sorry, for everything."

"I don't want your pity, not now, not ever. It's worthless to me"

"Then let's finish this dance"

* * *

><p>Jason looked up at the hills and saw Sookie and Erik fighting. He looked back at the Romans running to the shoretrying to get back to their ships. Fintan was dragged the Roman standard on the ground towards the docks. He decided that they would proudly display it at the docks along with Appius's head as a warning to the Romans if they ever dared to return. Jason looked up at the hills and Sookie and Erik were still fighting.<p>

"Should we help her?" Fintan asked

"No, she wanted him for herself. He's the one that killed her" Jason responded

"Then death for him is too kind"

* * *

><p>Sookie yelled as she fought against Erik. Part of her wanted to just kill him and get it over with. But there was a small part of her, lingering inside her that still loved him. That small part of her that held her back. She yelled out in frustration as she fought against him.<p>

"I loved you! I trusted you, and you put me on that cross to die!"

"I did" Erik said as he blocked her attacks

"Why did you do it? Why? Was it just a game to you?" Sookie said as she slice the air with her daggers just out of reach of him

"No, I loved you" Erik swung his sword at her

"Stop it!" Sookie yelled as she blocked his sword and pushed against him

"I still love you" Erik said as he pushed back

"NO!" Sookie drove her dagger into his chest, "You don't!" Sookie drove the other dagger into his chest. She stopped and looked up at him. Erik looked at her and smiled as as he dropped his sword and fell back onto the grass.

Sookie fell to her knees next to him. She had killed her lover. She drove his own dagger into his chest. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched his breaths become shallow. Killing him brought her no joy. He had killed her, and with her own hands she killed him, it was justice but it brought her no peace. If her heart was broken by his betrayal before, it was completely shattered now.

Erik looked over to her. He saw that she was crying. He didn't understand why. She wanted to kill him. And she had done so.

"Our dance is over, you have your vengeance."

"I wish things could have been different"

"You have freed me. I am forever grateful for that" Erik reached and held onto her hand

"You are free of him. Go in peace"

"I'm sorry for everything. I do love you, you are the only thing I have ever loved"

"I still love you, even though you killed me, I don't know why, but I do, my Viking"

"I have always been yours"

"Erik..." Sookie cried out

"I see them, they're coming for me" Erik smiled while looking up at the sky

Sookie looked around and saw nothing. She held onto his hand and reached into his mind. She only heard voices and colors. She couldn't see anything else.

Erik looked up at the sky. He saw them coming for him. His free hand reached up towards the sky. Valkyries. Beautiful women, dressed in armor, riding on horses that glided through the skies. Their long blond hair flowing in the wind, they smiled down at him. One charged faster than the others and reached her hand out to him.

"They're coming for me." Erik said

"Erik, come, it is time" the Valkyrie said

"Is my father there?" Erik asked in old Norse

"Soon Viking"

She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him onto the back of her horse. Erik squeezed Sookie's hand and let go. Sookie looked at him and realized he stopped breathing. She cried as she sat there. Her lover was gone. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled the daggers out of his chest and held him in her arms.

"May the roads rise up to meet you"

Sookie wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and stood up. She moved her hand and Erik's body lifted up off the ground. It floated next to her. She slowly walked down the hill as his body followed.

* * *

><p>Sookie placed Erik's body into a small boat on shore. She had taken his Roman armor off and replaced it with clothing from her countrymen. He was not a Roman and she would not let him go to the afterlife dressed as one. She remembered what Erik had told her about how they send Vikings to the after life. She had placed flowers, bilberries and bread into the boat with him. She placed branches from the trees that were around the lake inside the boat as well. She broke the fruit tart in half and placed half with him as she held the other half. She leaned down and kissed him on his cold lips.<p>

"In another life, we would have been happy" Sookie said

She pushed the boat into the water and watched it float farther and farther away. She felt the light form in her hand and threw it out into the ocean. It fell short and landed into the water.

"You have terrible aim" Jason said as he stood next to her, "You would always under shoot it. Allow me"

Jason slide his bow off his shoulder and took an arrow out. Sookie formed another ball of light and stuck it on the tip of the arrow. Jason placed it in his bow and pulled back. He looked for the small boat along the horizon and found it. He let go. The arrow flew through the air and landed in the boat. Flames quickly grew inside the boat before it lit up along the horizon.

"Why did you not bury him?" Jason asked

"He is not like us. I gave him a Viking funeral."

"You said he was a Roman"

"He was a Viking pretending to be a Roman to survive. In his heart he was always a Viking, my Viking"

Jason turned and pulled Sookie into his arms. He held his sister as she cried. It was finally over. The Romans were gone. The war was over. She could finally breathe.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the men were at the docks repairing it. They placed the Roman Eagle standard in the middle for all to see. Appius's head hung from it. The men were busy moving wood boards to replace the burnt ones. They were rebuilding the shops and houses on the docks as well. Jason was helping the men with the wooden boards. Sookie was walking to the docks after she and a few of the other men raided the Roman camp to see if there was anything useful there. She heard the men yell something. She ran towards the docks and saw the massive ship. It looked familiar. It was a Viking ship. It had colorful shields on the sides, colorful sails and a dragon like creature carved onto the mast.<p>

Jason jumped up and walked towards the ship. Sookie stood next to him. They waited as the men on the ship jumped onto the dock. Sookie gazed upon the man who jumped off the ship first. He was tall, just as tall as Erik, with the same blond hair and eyes. But he was younger, there was a playful smile upon his face.

"Hello" he said

"Hello," Jason answered

"Dad!" a boy called out from the ship

Sookie looked up and saw a small blond boy leaning over the railing. He reminded her so much of Erik as a child.

"Just a minute Erik" he yelled at him, "We seem to have showed up when you are repairing the dock. We did not know your dock was not in use. We followed a light we saw last night along the horizon"

"We are recovering from war, but our docks are still in use" Jason said

"A war? With whom?"

"Romans"

"Really? I was sent a letter from a Roman, stating that my brother was here in Eire" he took out a scroll from his back pocket and unraveled it

"Your brother?" Jason asked

"Yes, I received it a few months ago to come here. That he had been found. That he wanted to come home, but was unable to find passage home. He asked that I come get him from this port." the blond man showed them the scroll.

The scroll bore the seal of Appius. Sookie felt the tears forming in her eyes. She held onto Jason to stand up. Jason looked back at her.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked

Sookie tried not to cry, but the tears came. She looked up at the blond man standing before them.

"Your brother, is Erik?" Sookie asked

"Yes, do you know him?"

"You are Leif, his younger brother, you were just a baby when he left with your father."

"Yes, how do you know this?"

"I knew your brother," Sookie took out the old Viking torc from her pocket and handed it to him, "But he didn't know you were coming"

Leif looked at the Viking torc in his hands. His fingers traced along the carving. It was old and worn. But he knew it was Erik's.

"Where is he?" Leif asked

"He was the light that guided you last night"

* * *

><p>AN: yeah I can't do action fight scenes. Don't worry one more chapt left.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: so here it is. last chapt. Thank you all for reading and your reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read this. You're wondering how will this end? I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Erik was walking into the courtyard. His Roman armor was gone, instead he was wearing Viking armor. He looked at himself and he was no longer bloody. His wounds were gone. And his hair grew back to his shoulders. He couldn't remember anything. He didn't know how he got there or where he was. He saw white stone stairs that lead up into a magnificent hall. He walked up the steps and heard singing, laughter and his father. He reached the doors and opened them. The golden light blinded him for a moment. He walked in and the doors closed behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Leif stood looking at Appius's head hanging. His crew were walking around stretching their legs. He looked in the dead eyes of the man who stole his brother.<p>

"This is the man who stole my brother?" Leif asked

"Yes, he robbed you and your family of him. He stole him" Sookie answered

"And you killed this monster?"

"Yes, though I should have made him suffer more"

"And my brother?"

Sookie debated to tell him the truth or not. Or rather the long lengthy truth. Leif was owed his vengeance if he wanted to end her life. He was owed that, but what good would it do. Erik was dead. He protected Leif and his son. If she told him that he died by her hands then the cycle would continue. She wondered what Erik wanted. And so she took a breath.

"He died in battle. He said he saw them coming for him"

"Valkyries. Then he is with my father in Valhalla"

"I hope he is at peace. I'm sorry you didn't get to see him"

"I see him every day in my son. He was around his age when he left with my father to go exploring. I thought about him as I grew up. I wondered what happened to him"

"He was taken from us both. But he never stopped loving you, or protecting you. I know that now"

Sookie walked away slowly. She realized Erik had to choose. Choose between his family or her. Appius gave him the choice. Erik knew what he would do to his brother, and his nephew, who was the same age as him when Appius stole him. She knew Erik had a terrible choice and he made it. She looked at her hands. They still had the scars from the nails. Between her and his family, he chose his family. Even if he didn't know them, hadn't seen them, he had to protect them. Which left her to be sacrificed.

Sookie wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew if she had to choose between Jason and Erik the choice would have been near impossible. She knew why Erik would never tell her. Why Erik guarded his family. She didn't hate him for it. But she had still killed him regardless. Appius's words haunted her as they echoed in her mind. He would never be hers. But he would be free of him. She wondered if Erik was at peace finally.

Sookie watched as Leif talked to his son Erik. She watched as he gave Erik the old Viking torc she wore. She watched as Erik put it on. She cried as she walked away. He reminded her so much of her Erik as a child. She couldn't hold herself together.

* * *

><p>Sookie sat by the fire watching the flames. She wondered what was next. She looked up and saw a young girl standing on the other side of the fire. She must have been no more than 16, wearing a white cloak. She pushed the hood down and her long brown hair tumbled out. Her green eyes looked at Sookie.<p>

"They took my brothers, and father. They took everything" the girl said

Sookie was tired and looked up at the girl.

"They took the people I loved most. They took everything from me. But you lost what you value most in your heart Susanna. You did not heed our warnings"

"I'm tired, what do you want?" Sookie said

"We warned you against the Romans."

"And who exactly is we?"

"You lost what you value most, to a Roman"

"He was a Viking and I will not have you speak of him that way"

"He was your lover"

"Yes"

"Yet you killed him"

"Yes"

"Why?"

Sookie moved her hand towards the girl and light shot out. The girl disappeared. Sookie buried her face in her hands. It had been a long day for her. Jason appeared and sat down next to her. He could tell she had been crying and put his arm around her.

"It's over Sookie, it's over" Jason said

"It is. But the cost was too great. We lost many, many men"

"We did. We lost father, we lost Conner, we almost lost you. But you came back"

"I did, but I came back for the wrong reasons. Sometimes I wish I hadn't. I was consumed by vengeance and anger to see the truth"

"What truth? The Romans came to conquer us, to enslave us"

"I didn't have to kill him. I didn't. But I did. I'm glad this war is over."

A bright light appeared before them. Two siblings covered their eyes from the light, and when it faded Niall appeared before them.

"Sookie it is time" Niall said

"What?" Sookie said

"I brought you back because you wanted vengeance, because you wanted to drive the Romans out of Eire. You have done that. Now it is time to go."

"But can't I have more time?" Sookie asked

"No, your mortal body died, and I brought you back as a Fae, and now you must return to Fae. We are never allowed to stay in the human world for long. It seems there are others that know of our presence now."

"Can't you come back tomorrow night? They're rebuilding now" Sookie said

"Just one more day wouldn't hurt" Jason added

"No, it must be now, we must go. You have to return to Fae" Niall said

"Can I come back?" Sookie asked

"Not for a while. Though you may not realize how long you've been in Fae to notice time has passed in the human world"

Sookie turned to Jason and felt her eyes fill with tears. She reached out to touch his face.

"I won't be here when you finally get married and settle down. I'm sorry that I'm going to miss that" Sookie said

"It may be a while, by the time you get back I still may not be married"

"I'll miss you Jason. Say goodbye grandfather for me. Take care of our people. Be good to yourself. Try to stay out of trouble" Sookie said as she hugged her brother

"You know me, trouble always has a way of finding me. Come back soon Sookie. I don't want to be an old man when I see you again"

"I'll try. You and grandfather are all that I have left. I'll always keep you in my thoughts"

"You'll always be remembered as the one who drove the Romans out"

"No, that was you. I just light the way"

"I'll miss you sis."

"We must go Sookie" Niall said

"I'll miss you Jason" Sookie hugged Jason tightly one last time before pulling away.

Niall took her hand and she gave a weak wave to Jason. Jason stood there waving back slowly as she disappeared into the same bright light that blinded him. When the light faded Jason saw that she was gone. He looked down and took in a deep breath and let it out. He had lost his father to the Romans. Sookie had left and all that he was left was his tribe and his grandfather. He looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkling. He knew he had a lot of work before him.

* * *

><p>Sookie looked around when the bright light disappeared. She was in a strange land. There was tall golden wheat around her. There were large trees scattered through out the land. The sky was pink yet the sun was still shining brightly. It was peaceful.<p>

"Is this Fae?" Sookie asked

"Part of it, there are different parts. Come, there's someone I want you to meet" Niall said

Sookie followed him down to the river, where there were other Fae. Sookie looked around. So this is where she had to stay. It didn't look too bad.

"Sookie, meet your cousin Claudine" Niall said

A tall brunette walked up to Sookie. She was dressed in a pink flowy gown with intricate beading.

"Cousin, at last we meet" Claudine said as she hugged her

"Hi" Sookie said unsure to hug her back or not.

"I'm glad you're here. You were missed."

"Ok" Sookie said confused

"Sookie there is something I must tell you" Niall said motion Claudine to leave

Claudine took her cue and left quietly. Nial held onto Sookie's hand.

"I didn't tell you when I brought you back. And I wasn't sure if it would work. The reason why I brought you to Fae when you were dying was more than the fact that you were my great grand daughter. It was because-"

"Mommy?" a child asked

Niall and Sookie both turned and saw Claudine standing there holding the hand of a little blond girl. The little girl was wearing a pink dress similar to Claudine's.

"Sorry, she was a little anxious" Claudine said

"It's alright. Come child" Niall knelt down and motioned for the blond girl to come to him. The girl walked towards him. She was about 6 years old, with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Is she your daughter Claudine?" Sookie asked

"No" Claudine answered

"Sookie, please forgive me for not telling you. This is your daughter" Niall said

Sookie stood there frozen. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the blond girl standing there.

"That's not possible. I would be very aware if I had a child or were even pregnant." Sookie said as the shock started to wear off.

Niall stood up and walked closer to Sookie slowly. Claudine walked over to the blond child and held onto her hand.

"Do not be mad. You were pregnant when they killed you. That is why I brought you back. I brought you back as a Fae so you could live, so your child could live. I wasn't sure if your child would survive. That is why I never told you."

"How? How can this be possible?"

"She has the spark. She is part Fae as well, and because of that, she was able to live here in Fae. I had to save you and your child."

"Why didn't you stop them from killing me?"

"I couldn't. I didn't know and I couldn't reach you in time. I'm sorry for that. But I saved your unborn child."

"How is she already a child then?"

"We performed a spell to age her, she was still in your womb when you died. We had to age her so she could survive. We Fae have problems conceiving. When I found out you were pregnant I had to save you and your child. "

"Is she really mine?"

"Yes"

Sookie looked at the child. She had the same hair and eyes as her. She reminded so much of herself as a child. How could she not have seen it earlier? The girl smiled and it was the same mischievous smirk Erik had as a child. Sookie walked over to the girl and knelt down.

"Hi" Sookie said

"Mommy" the girl let go of Claudine's hand and hugged Sookie

Sookie held the girl in her arms and held her close. Tears flowed from her eyes as she held the child she never knew about in her arms. Sookie was on the verge of sobbing but had to hold it back. She didn't want to scare the girl. The little girl pulled away and looked at Sookie who was still trying not to cry. But the tears still flowed freely down her face.

"Why are you crying mommy?"

"I'm so happy to see you"

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you"

Sookie felt guilt wash over her. She didn't miss her own child. She didn't know about her. She was too angry when she was sent back to the human world. She was so hell bent on revenge, on hurting Erik the same way he did to her. Erik. She had killed him. He didn't even know he had a child. The grief was overwhelming. Sookie couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried out. The weight of what she had done was crushing her. The pink sky turned dark and it began to rain. The other Fae near the lake scattered and ran.

"Sookie, calm down, please, you're scaring her" Niall said as he held onto her shoulders

Sookie cried and sobbed out. The rain began to pour. Claudine pulled the child away from Sookie and tried to shield her from the rain using her fae magic.

"Sookie, please" Niall said

The rain pelted down on them. Sookie screamed out and covered her face with her hands.

"Sookie!" Niall pleaded

Sookie pulled her hands away form her face and saw the same scars on her hands. Even in Fae they were still there, a constant reminder of her death. Her death by his hands. It was too much. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bear it anymore.

The child walked over to Sookie and held onto her hand. Sookie looked at the small hand holding onto hers through her tear stained eyes. She felt something strange. Her hand was warm and then her arm and then to her head. The child pointed out towards the river. Sookie watched as a memory from her childhood appeared. It was of her and Erik as children playing by the lake. Sookie watched as the memory played out. The rain stopped and the sky returned to it's various shades of pink. Niall and Claudine looked up at the sky and then back at the child. The memory faded and the child put her hand down and looked back at Sookie.

"Who was that?" the child asked

"That was your father as a child" Sookie said

"Where is he?"

"Valhalla"

"What's that?"

"That's where Vikings go when they..." Sookie stopped herself before she finished what she was going to say.

"He's a Viking?" the child said excitedly

"Yes, your father was a great warrior"

"Can I see him?"

Sookie was unable to answer her. She looked at Niall who shook his head.

"I'm sorry baby," Sookie said as she touched her child's face.

"I'm not a baby!" the child huffed

"No, no you're not, you're a big girl. I've missed so much"

"Can we see Daddy now? I waited to see you! They always make me wait! I hate waiting!"

"I'm sorry..." Sookie started to say and then it dawned on her that she didn't even know her own child's name, "What is your name?"

"Hope. They named me Hope"

Sookie smiled. Hope. She was the one ray of hope she had left.

"Ok Hope. We can't see daddy, because we can't go to Valhalla"

"Why not?"

"Because Valhalla is for Vikings only. We're not Vikings, we're Fae"

"How long will he be there?"

"A while"

"No fair! I had to wait for you to come back! Now I have to wait even long to see my daddy? This isn't fair!" she huffed and balled up her fists.

"Life isn't fair honey."

"NO!" Hope screamed out, "I want my daddy!"

A bolt of lightening struck the other side of the river. Sookie tried to calm Hope down but she was screaming and kicking. Niall and Claudine watched as more bolts of lightening struck the ground.

"Hope, please calm down!" Sookie hugged her child

"NO! I waited SO LONG!" Hope yelled out

"I know, I waited for him too"

Sookie held onto her child, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. She could feel the anger and disappointment. She saw a familiar bright light surround them. She looked around and then back at Niall who was confused. A child should not have developed powers yet.

"Sookie!" Niall yelled out as he ran towards her

Sookie held onto her child as the light engulfed them. Hope's screaming had finally stopped with the light faded. Sookie looked around to see where they were. They were inside a courtyard.

"Did you do this?" Sookie asked

"I wanna see my daddy!" Hope said as she stomped her feet

Sookie stood up and looked around. She wasn't sure where she was. She looked up and saw the stairs leading up to a magnificent hall. She could hear laughter, and men talking and singing. She had a good idea that Erik was inside, drinking mead and singing along.

"Look a horsey" Hope pointed at the sky

Sookie looked up and saw a horse flying through the air with a woman rider. She watched as the horse and the rider got closer to them. Sookie stood in front of Hope shielding her. The horse landed in front of them. The woman got off the horse. She was tall, blond with blue eyes and wore armor. A Valkyrie.

"What are you doing here? You are not human or dead." the Valkyrie said

"I wanna see my daddy!" Hope yelled out

The Valkyrie looked down and saw Hope standing behind Sookie.

"I don't know who you are, or how you got here, but you do not belong here."

"I want my daddy!" Hope screamed

"You cannot be here, you must leave." the Valkyrie said

"I don't know how we got here, let alone leave" Sookie said

"You are not human. What are you?"

"Fae" Sookie answered

"I've heard of your kind. But never heard of any traveling here. But your kind posses the ability to travel through different realms."

"Yeah I guess"

"So that's how you got here. But you cannot enter the grand hall. Only the dead may enter."

"Where's my daddy? I want to see him!" Hope screamed

Sookie bent down and tried to calm Hope.

"Please Hope, calm down. Stop screaming" Sookie said

"No! I want my daddy! Daddy!" Hope screamed

"I'm so glad I never became a mother" the Valkyrie said

"Daddy? I want my daddy!" Hope screamed

"Please Hope" Sookie said as she tried to calm her down

"NO!" Hope ran away from Sookie and up the stairs, "Daddy! I want my daddy!"

Hope made it to the door but was too short to reach the handles to open the doors. Sookie ran after her. Hope pushed against the doors, but it wouldn't move. She started banging her fists on the large door.

"Daddy! Daddy are you in there? Daddy!" Hope screamed

"Only the dead may enter, and you have to be a Viking and die in battle. The doors will not open for you. You can stay there an eternity and they will never open for you" the Valkyrie said

"Daddy! Don't you want to see me? Daddy!" Hope cried out

Sookie looked at her child crumpled on the floor crying for her father. Her little fists banged on the doors futilely. Sookie looked up at the massive door. On the other side of it was Erik, probably laughing and drinking. He was probably with his father. Unaware that he had a child just outside the door calling for him. Sookie bent down and reached out to her child.

"Why doesn't he want to see me mommy?" Hope asked

Sookie tried to pull Hope into her arms but Hope fought her and escaped her. She returned to her spot by the door. Her little balled up fist hit the door until she was overcome with exhaustion.

"Come on Hope, it's time to go" Sookie said

"Why doesn't he want to see me mommy? Did I do something bad?" Hope asked

"No, you didn't do anything wrong"

"Then why won't he come and see me?"

"Because life isn't fair honey. It just isn't."

"But I wanted to see him. I want my daddy. Why can't I have my daddy?"

"Same reason I can't have him either"

Sookie wanted to tell her daughter why she couldn't see her father. She wanted to tell her what she had done to her father, why neither of them could have him again. Seeing her child cry out for her father broke her even more. What had she done?

The massive door opened slowly, and a golden light blinded both of them. They looked away closing their eyes. They opened them with the light faded. Sookie looked up and saw Erik standing there. His blond hair grew back to his shoulders. His eyes were a sky blue that twinkled when he smiled. He was wearing Viking armor and holding a large cup of mead. He looked down at Sookie and the crying girl next to her.

"Sookie?" Erik asked

"Erik, is it really you?" Sookie said as she stood up

Sookie reached out to touch him. Her fingers lightly grazed along his jaw. He felt real. Erik reached out and grabbed onto her. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She felt warm. She was real enough for him to touch.

"It is you" Erik said

Sookie held onto him tightly. She was afraid if she didn't hold onto him he'd disappear. Erik buried his face into her hair, inhaling the scent of her, remembering her.

"Daddy?" Hope said looking up

Erik let go of Sookie and turned to look down at the child. Her voice was familiar. As if he'd heard it before. Hope reached her arms up, signaling that she wanted to be picked up. Erik stood there.

"She's your, our daughter" Sookie said

"How?"

"I was pregnant when I died. They brought me back as a Fae so she could live. I didn't know she existed until I left the human world. She's the one that brought us here actually. I'm not sure how she did it"

"She's really mine?"

"Yes"

Erik scooped Hope up into his arms, dropping the mead cup and held her close. He couldn't believe that he had a child with Sookie. Sookie whom he loved and condemned to death. Sookie who came back for him. Sookie who gave him a child.  
>Erik felt Hope's little arms around his neck and her head rest on his shoulder.<p>

"I waited for you daddy, but you never came. So I came to you instead" Hope said

"I'm so glad you did lilla"

"I wanted to see you daddy. Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes lilla, I heard you calling for me. I came for you."

"What took you so long?"

"It's a big hall, did I keep you waiting long?"

"No," Hope lifted her head up to look at her father, "Your hair is just as long as mine is"

"Yes it is. It's the same color too."

Erik looked at his daughter and realized she really was his. Her hair and eyes and the same smirk. Throughout his living life, he wondered what purpose he served. He realized what it was as he held her in his arms. He had this beautiful child with the woman that he loved. She was the only thing that brought him joy in his life. Erik brushed her hair behind her ear as she played with his hair.

"What's your name?" Erik asked

"Hope" she answered

"A beautiful name lilla."

"Do you mind?" the Valkyrie said as she walked up the steps to them

"What?" Erik asked

"You can't just drop your mead," she picked the cup off the floor where it was sitting in a pool of mead, "Your cup refills itself when its empty. If you left it on the floor we'd all be swimming in mead"

"What's mead?" Hope asked

"It's a drink" Erik answered as he took the cup from the Valkyrie

"Can I have some?" Hope asked

"Maybe when you're older"

"I've never seen anyone open the doors from the inside before." the Valkyrie said

"Really?" Erik asked

"You are the first. Once inside you are happy and content, no one has ever wanted to leave before"

"I heard her calling for me"

"Strange how the love of a child can pull you out of Valhalla. And even stranger how the doors have not closed on you. Very well enjoy your family time. I have other duties to attend to Viking" the Valkyrie walked down the stairs and got on her horse and rode off.

Erik looked over at Sookie.

"Is she getting heavy?" Sookie asked

"No, I could hold her forever" Erik answered

"Who knew in all this war, we actually did something right. We made her"****  
><strong>**

"I can't believe she's mine" Erik said as he stroked his daughter's hair

"She's ours"

Erik smiled and reached out for Sookie's hand. He held it in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed the backside of her hand. And as his lips left her hand the scars on her hand disappeared. She looked at her hand and it was as if nothing happened. She looked at her other hand which still bore the mark of her death. Erik reached out and held onto her hand.

"I did this to you" he said as his fingers grazed over the scar on her hand

"Yes, and I now know why. I met your brother this morning."

Erik let go of her hand and held Hope closer to him. His eyes looked away from her.

"I met his son, he looks like you at that age. He named him after you."

"Is he, how is he?" Erik asked

"He is happy. He misses you. He hoped to find you again"

"I wish he hadn't."

"I'm not mad at you anymore. I just miss you. I wish things were different"

"Why? You freed me, you gave me a child. You gave me hope"

"But I killed you"

"I'm not mad at you for killing me. You freed me."

"Horsey" Hope said as she pointed up at the sky

Sookie and Erik looked up at the sky and saw a Valkyrie ride towards them with a man behind her on the horse. She landed in the courtyard. The man was covered in blood and dirt on his armor and furs. He got off the horse. When his feet touched the floor of the courtyard, a light surrounded him. He looked down at himself. The blood and dirt was gone. His armor was clean and shiny. He looked younger. He looked up at the white stairs and started walking towards them. He smiled as he heard the laughter from inside the hall. He walked past Erik and Sookie and into the hall.

"I wanna see the horsey daddy" Hope said

"Ok, just for a minute" Erik put her down and Hope ran towards the horse.

The Valkyrie sat on her horse looking down at the child. She was surprised that her horse remained still while Hope stood there and tried to pet it. She was more surprised when her horse lowered its head down so Hope could pet it.

"Pretty horsey" Hope said

Erik and Sookie were watching Hope with the horse, and a less amused Valkyrie. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Sookie," Erik's hands moved from her shoulders and cupped her face. Sookie leaned into his hand, enjoying his touch.

"I miss you" Sookie said as she felt a tear escape

Erik wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'm not mad at you, for anything. You have to know that"

"I just, I just wish I hadn't-"

Erik kissed before she could finish. Her arms reached out and held onto him. She could feel herself lose herself in his kiss. She had missed Erik, her Erik for so long.

"I have always loved you. I'm not mad that you killed me. But can you forgive yourself?"

"I can't"

Erik reached around himself and held onto her hands and pulled them off his waist and brought them in front of her. He dipped his head down and kissed both of her hands.

"I have kissed the hands of the one to killed me." Erik said

Sookie's scar on her hand finally disappeared.

"I could not be with you in the last life. Let me be with you in this one" Erik said

"I managed to screw up the last one pretty bad" Sookie said

"We have plenty of time in this one to figure it out then" Erik smiled

Sookie reached out to tuck a strand of his long hair behind his ear.

"I like your hair better this way, Viking"

Sookie reached for his hand and kissed it. She reached for the other one and kissed it. She looked into his eyes.

"Now what do we do?" Sookie asked

"We have an eternity to figure it out"

Sookie jumped into his arms and held onto him tightly. Pressing her face into his chest she closed her eyes.

"Don't let go" Sookie said

"Never" Erik said as he held her close and kissed the top of her head

"Ew!" Hope said as she stood infront of the two

Sookie and Erik laughed as they looked over at their daughter. Hope reached her arms up indicating she wanted to be picked up. They both bent down to pick her up.

"You held her last, my turn" Sookie said as she picked up Hope

Hope rested her head on Sookie's shoulder.

"I like having both of you here" Hope said

Sookie leaned her head towards Hope and smiled. She looked up at Erik who placed his arms around her.

"What are we going to do with her?" Sookie asked

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out, eventually"

"How can you be so relaxed and calm about this?"

"Maybe cause I'm dead. But we'll make it, we always do"

"I love you Erik"

"But I love you more"

Erik kissed her forehead and held them both close. It didn't matter that neither one of them knew how to raise a child or what was going to happen next. They were together finally and that's all that mattered. Sookie leaned into Erik's embrace and felt safe in his arms again.

"Don't let go" Sookie said

"Never. I'll never let either of you go"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading. lilla means child in old norse if you're wondering. and yes Erik put his mead cup on the floor somewhere and didn't drop it again.<p>

The original story for this is lost somewhere in the interwebs, so sad. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
